Strictly Business
by babeygyrl315
Summary: Degrassi's power couple has just split!When one wants revenge and to reconcile the relationship,will his plan bring him closer to someone unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

**Strictly Business**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi:The Next Generation or any of the characters. I'm just one of their HUGE fans! I don't own Spishack either, I got that from MadTV. Also, some of the characters may act differently than what you know. I'm just trying to have make a "romantic comedy" in a way. I also took away some key events that have happened in the series, for instance: Sean and Ellie never dated, Craig and Ashley never dated in fact, they aren't even friends, Jimmy and Ashley never dated, Paige and Manny never had problems, and Sean and Ashley never hooked up. I know that's a lot taken away but I think the story pretty decent hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** Degrassi's power couple has just split! When one wants revenge and to reconcile the relationship, will his plan bring him closer to someone unexpected!

**Chapter 1: It's Over**

**(Craig's POV)**

"I think it's best if we see other people,"

"**WHAT!"**

"I said, I think it's.."

"I know what you said, but why Manny why?" I asked completely confused.

"I just don't think we mesh anymore." Manny said nonchalantly

" We don't mesh?" I questioned as his blood began to boil, "What do you mean we don't mesh?"

"Well, we're like... cashmere and flannel," she explained shuttering at the word "flannel". "They just don't go together."

"But Manny, I love you," I whimpered, "and I thought you loved me too."

"I do...love you," she sighed moving her hair behind her ears, "but like I said we just don't mesh, anyways I've already met someone else."

**"YOU DID WHAT!" **he screamed. Now I was really getting angry. How could she do this to me, I thought things were going so great!

" I **said** I met someone else," she said obviously getting annoyed.

"Where? When? How?" I asked mostly angry, but slightly curious as to what happened.

"Well, you know this friday was Sully's party, the one you didn't go to." she began to explain while eying him.

"You know I had to help Joey at the dealership!" I whined.

"Whatever, anyways I went to the party with the usual crew of me, Paige and Hazel, and I was wearing this really cute halter I got..." Manny explained before getting interrupted.

"I don't care what you wore, just get on with the story," I said impatiently.

"Fine, anyways so I was at the party, and I was standing with Paige and Hazel when an old friend came up to me. We started talking, and soon enough we were making out in.." Manny said giving a little too much information.

"That's all I need to here," I said through clenched teeth. "So who is this "old friend" of yours?"

"Oh, Spinner Mason," Manny responded dreamily.

"SPINNER!" I yelled, "You're leaving me for Spinner!" You have got to be kidding me, he's the biggest airhead at Degrassi! She leaving me for a guy who has spray cheese and a soccer ball for brains!

"Yeah," Manny said like I obviously should have known. "Spinner's like, only the coolest guy in school, plus he has a hot car, and a VIP entrance to all the big parties around town!"

"So that's what's important to you?" I asked feeling the pain I've been pushing back for this whole converation.

"Duh!" she replied swinging her hair from her shoulders to her back.

"It's not like me and you were gonna be together forever Craig" Manny said looking at her freshly manicured nails.Her comment hit me like a ton of bricks as there was a long akward silence. I could feel my heart jumping into my throat, my eyes and my cheeks were burning and I was beginning to feel out of breath. I **did** think we were going to be together forever. I thought we had something special, something deep, but to her it was just another high school fling. I could feel the tears forming, as I tried as hard as I could to push them back.

"Oh Craig," she sympathized as she moved across my dimly lit garage to where I was sitting.

"You really DID believe we were gonna stay together forever. That is so cute" She smiled pinching my cheeks, I quickly pushed her hands off me.

"HONK, HONK!" we both turned to the window as a fiery red convertible pulled into my driveway.

"Oooo, that Spin!" Manny squealed. "Gotta go Craig, I hope though that we could still be cool." She said with a little concern

"Yeah right," I huffed under my breath.

"What did you say?" Manny asked curiously

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I answered in a monotone voice.

"Well see you at school tomorrow!" she sang while heading to my door. "Toodles!" and she was out the door, just like she was out of my life. I looked outside the window only to see a full makeout session between that loser Spinner, and the only girl I ever thought I could love. She turned to look at my window, but I quickly turned away. This was going to be a long year.

**Ashley's POV**

I looked at the MusicWorld Magazine one more time, eyeing the one thing that could launch my career! The new Spishack demomaker 5000. This beautiful, amazing device helps new and aspiring artists (like me) make a demo so they can send it to recording studios, and it's just what I want.. no need. The problem is, it $130.00 and I only have $60. I take my permanent red marker and make a huge circle around it's picture. All I have to do is convince Mom and Jeff to let me borrow some money. I try to brainstorm some ways as I rip the page out of the magazine. Finally after racking my brain for at least half an hour, I realize I just need to go with the flow. I pick up the sheet, take a deep breath, and head down the stairs to the kitchen, where Jeff and Mom are making dinner.

"Why mother, you look so ravishing today!" I gush, "Did you just get your hair done? It looks amazing!" I glide around the kitchen, and head to my next target.

"And Jeff, have you been working out?" I ask adoringly while feeling his biceps, " Your biceps are as hard as a rock!"

"Well I have been pumping iron..." Jeff tried answering obviously believing my lie before my Mom interrupted.

"What do you want Ash?" she asked without looking up from the cutting board

"Hmm. mmm" Jeff cleared his throat, " Yeah Ash, uh what do you want?" I looked at them with my best shocked expression and turned away dramatically.

"Can't your **daughter**, who loves and adores you both," I said through sobs, " compliment you without getting the third degree?"

"You may be a great actress," she said looking me directly in the eyes , " but you can't fool me."

_Busted!_ I thought to myself. Well I might as well tell her what I want.

"Well... theres this thing that I really want.. no need becuase..." I tried explaining before she interrupted me.

"And what is the name of this "thing"?" she asked giving me her full attention.

"It's called the Spishack demomaker 5000," I said while showing her the magazine ad.

"I've seen the commercial for that," Jeff said looking over my Mom's shoulder "They have the best jingle I've heard since the "Oscar Meyer Weiner" song,"

"I know!" I squealed, happy to know someone has heard of it before. All of a sudden Jeff and I began to sing it together

"Spishack! demomaker 5000,

It makes your dreams come true.." we sang but were abruptly interrupted by my Mom

"Sorry to rain on your parade," she said "But lets get to the main question, How much does it cost?"

"You know, its actually a very reasonable price for this device.." I said avoiding the question.

"How much does it cost?" she asked again.

"I mean, it comes with tapes, CD's, batteries..." I explained trying to stretch the question for as long as I possibly could.

"How **MUCH** does it cost?" she asked getting a little aggravated.

"and I mean, most things like this are thousands of dollars, maybe even tens of thousands..." I said trying to persuade her.

"ASHLEY ANNE( i dunno her midddle name) KERWIN, HOW MUCH DOES THIS THING COST!" she yelled getting very angry. I knew that I couldn't stretch the question anymore, which was good, because I was running out of things to say.

"$130.00," I quickly said, "but I already have $60.00"

"Ashley, your'e 17 years old," she said cooling down, "I think it's time for you to learn to earn your own money. Jeff and I won't be here forever."

"But Mom!" I whined, "I **do **have a job"

"Really." she asked unconvinced. "and what is that?"

"Writing the songs for my debut album," I explained, "It preoccupies all of my time."

"Well your'e gonna have to make time." she said.

"But think, when I become big," I said putting my hand on Jeff's shoulder," I can buy you guys your own estate, maybe even an Island!" I decided to try and sweet talk Jeff, maybe he can help me convince Mom.

"I would like my own island," Jeff replied. It's working! I thought excitedly

"No!" Mom sternly answered. "I've put my foot down, you're gonna have to earn that money on your own Ash." Well my chances were thrown out the window.

"Fine," I said, "but you guys can forget about me buying you an island!" Just as I was about to leave Jeff gently grabbed my arm.

"Hey Ashley," he questioned curiously "Do you really think I'm getting buff?" You have got to be kidding me. He must really believe everything I say, if he believed that lie!

"Sure," I answered with absolutely no emotion. If you call fat muscle, I thought and began to laugh as I walked up the stairs. I stepped into my room put on my favorite Ramones CD, and layed on my bed looking straight into the ceiling.

"How am I gonna get $70?" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

A/N: Like I said earlier, I was just having fun with the characters so I changed their personalities a little...okay a lot. Also, this is my very FIRST fanfic. It took me a while to build up the courage, so please when reviewing only constructive criticism. Thanks! 


	2. And the plan unfolds

Chapter 2: And the plan unfolds

"I can't believe she dumped me, " I said gloomily leaning onto the locker beside my best friend Jimmy.

"I'm really sorry man," Jimmy consoles, my two other friends Emma, clutching her books, and Sean, arms around Emma's waist, nod in agreement.

"You know once I got into school, everyone was staring at me?" I explain, "even people I don't know are pitying me"

**Flashback**

I get out of my black Mustang, and head toward the place I've been dreading the whole weekend. I've got to pretend that everythings fine I say to myself. No one could possibly know yet, could they? Yes they could, and they did. Once I walked into the school, I felt a million pairs of sympathetic eyes staring at me. I plastered my fakest smile and quickly walked towards my locker. As I headed down the hallway, I could hear whispers starting with "Poor Craig" or "They were so cute together". I need to find my friends fast! I thought to myself while opening my locker. I quickly got my books, and right when I closed the door, I was greeted by two unfamiliar girls.

"We heard what happened Craig," one said

"Yeah we're really sorry" said the other.

"Who **are** you two?" I asked giving them a confused glare, and walk straight past them towards Jimmy's locker.

**End Flashback**

Emma looked at me shocked, Jimmy gave me a questioning glance, while Sean tried hard not to laugh.

"You know what she said to me yesterday," I said still remembering our conversation like it was two seconds ago "That we don't "mesh"."

"You don't say?" Sean asked slightly amused.

"Yeah! She said we're like cashmere and flannel!" I explain as I feel the anger from yesterday rise again "I happen to like flannel!"

"How can you like flannel," Emma cringed, "Flannel is so 90's,"

I completely disregarded her statement as I tried to clear my thoughts. "I still can't believe she cheated on me" I sighed.

"Tell me you're kidding me," Emma said completely shocked, "You didn't know that she cheats on you?"

"She cheats on me," I say curiously, "I thought she only cheated on me with Spinner." Am I missing something?

"Whoa!" Sean said as shocked as Emma, "Either you're deaf, or really behind."

"Did you know Jimmy?" I asked looking at my best friend.

"Yeah," he said easily. Why does everyone know everything before I do in my own relationship!

"Why didn't you guys tell me!" I cried raising my voice.

"Well," Jimmy said looking at Emma and Sean for aggreement, "We thought you already knew,"

"Come on Craig," Emma said patting my shoulder, "You didn't actually believe that she was with a tutor after school, everyday. Did you?"

"Well..." I said looking down at the ground. I can't believe she's done it more than once, I really did believe that she was at tutoring lessons, I trusted her and she betrayed me. One question was ringing in my head, I didn't want to ask it in fear of the answer, but I needed to know.

"Who has she been with other than Spinner?" I asked softly

"Well, there was Peter,Chris, Tyler..." Emma said

"Ned and Ted the twins, Mike, Josh..." Sean added

"Keith, Kevin, Brad..." Jimmy continued

"Raul.."Emma added.

"The Dance Instructer?" I asked getting angry. Emma nodded to reassure her answer

"Pierre..." Sean said

"The voice coach?" I asked getting angrier. Sean nodded too.

"Chester..." Jimmy answered.

"Ok, that enough," I chocked out. I could feel my chest burning, and my heart beating against my chest as it slowing began to tear in half, I didn't think it would be this many people. My head was throbbing and I felt like I would pass out. I love her! I loved her! I screamed in my head. How could she do this to me. I felt all the pain go away and the anger resurface. "Well, she's not getting away with this," I say breathless.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked

"I'm going to show her that I've moved on," I said," and that I don't need her."

"That's a great plan," Sean answered sarcasticly. Emma quickly nudged him in the stomach to stop.

"I'll flaunt my new girlfriend around in her face," I said letting the plan formulate in my head. "Only, the girl has to be someone that will really piss her off!" I smiled thinking about my brilliant plan. "Maybe, after she sees that I don't need her, she'll take ma back."

"Are you sure you want her back?" Sean questioned looking concerned.

"Of course!" I said, "Even if she did cheat on me a lot, I still love her." Emma, Sean and Jimmy all look at each other, then at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world. I can't help it though, I can't deny my feelings for her, I need her.

"Well...do you need any help?" Jimmy asked.

I thought about it for a moment, of course! "Yeah, I need you guys to make a list of any available girl I could "go out" with to really make her mad." I said, "We'll go through the lists at lunch.

"Okay, well me and Sean gotta get to homeroom," Emma said tugging on her boyfriends arm, "See you guys later!"

"Bye Em, bye Sean" Jimmy and I say in unison. I keep repeating the plan in my head, and each time it sounded better and better. Manny, you're gonna beg for my forgiveness after this I thought to myself as Jimmy and I head for homeroom.

**Ashley POV**

"So what did your parents say?" Ellie asked me while getting her books out of her locker.

"No," I said with my back against the locker beside her, "They said I have to earn the $70."

"You mean like a job," Ellie responded looking up at me.

"Unfortunately," I sighed.

"I heard Sam Goody's at the mall is looking for some employees, " she said closing her locker.

"But having a job, means I'm working for the man," I said as we walk down the hallway.

"Yeah, and the man will pay you, giving you that $70 you so desperately need." she said. I just hate it when she makes sense.

"Well, maybe I'll stop by there later this week." I said as we stop at Marco's locker.

"Stop where?" Marco curiously asked.

"Ashley's parents are forcing her to get a job to pay for that demomaker thing," Ellie explained

"It's not some demomaker thing," I said looking at Ellie, "It's Spishacks demomaker 5000,"

"Whatever, guess what Scott got me for our two month anniversary?" she excitedly asked

"A romantic dinner?" Marco questioned getting just as excited.

"A baby?" I asked faking my excitement. I'm sorry, but when Scott and Ellie are in the same room, you need a hose to keep them apart, and even then they try to cling on as much as possible.

Ellie and Marco both glared at me. "No," Ellie coldly said

"Kidding," I said defensively, putting my hands up.

"Anyways," she said rolling her eyes, "He bought me this tennis bracelet." She shoved out her wrist so we could see the jewelery. Though sometimes Scott can be pretty annoying, he knows how to buy the perfect gift.

"It's gorgeous!" Marco gushed.

"It is really pretty," I said slightly envious.

"That's not it, " Ellie remarked ecstatic, she quickly took off the bracelet and showed the inside. Engraved on the other side of the bracelet was "Scott and Ellie forever".

"That's so sweet!" Marco said rereading the enscription.

"That is really romantic," I smiled. I envy Ellie sometimes,okay most of the time, Scott is a great boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend buy me anything that didn't involve a drive-thru. It sucks but as I say, who cares, once I become big, they'll be plenty of boys to choose from, way cuter than the ones here.

"I know he is so sweet!" Ellie blushed. "I wish he was here though,"

"Where'd he go?" Marco and I asked curiously.

"He has to go visit his Grandmother in the states for a couple of days," Ellie sighed, "but he should be back by Thursday."

"BRING, BRING!" the warning bell sang through the halls.

"Let's go ladies or we'll be late," Marco said, and we walked down the halls.

"Why?" I asked bored, "not like anything's going to happen today." But boy, was I wrong.


	3. Strictly Business

Chapter 3: Strictly Business

**Craig's POV**

"Ok, guys tell me what you've got," I said to Jimmy, Sean and Emma as we sat at our favorite lunch table.

"Here's my list," Sean said shoving the paper in my face.

"Two people," I cried looking at Sean disappointed.

"It was a hard list to make!" He answered defensively.

"Whatever, lets just look over these names," I stated. I looked at the first name and nearly chocked on my french fry because I was so repulsed.

"AMY!" I asked in disgust

"Yeah, so what?" He stated looking at me.

"I said I wanted a girlfriend, not the Degrassi's Queen of STD's!" I yelled taking my pen and crossing her name off the list.

"Okay, next person," I sighed looking at the list, "Ellie...I would, but she has a boyfriend, and I need someone who Manny hates more." This is going to be harder than I thought, I said to myself as I crumpled up his list. Hopefully my best friend could think up better people.

"Okay, Jimmy let's see your list," I smiled as he handed me his list. As soon as I saw the number my smile dissolved. "Three people,"

"Sean's right," Jimmy confessed, "It is hard to find people,"

I glanced at Jimmy's list and realized his list could use some work but it was better than Seans. "Hazel, Paige, and Heather Sinclair," I mumbled reading the three names over. "I thought about using those three, but none of them would ever betray Manny. They're her obidient little lapdogs and would rather kill themselves than make Manny angry." I took my pen, crossed out the three names, crumpled up the list, and set it beside Sean's list. I looked over at Emma with pleading eyes, Emma was a smart girl surely she could make a good list. "Here Emma, let me see your list," I said. I could tell on her face though, that her list sucked just as bad as everyone else.

"I can't," Emma sighed, "See everyone that was on their list, was on mine too."

"Oh, come on," I yelled throwing my hands in the air, "You're telling me there is no girl who is available, and who Manny hates to go out with me!" I couldn't believe this,I thought to myself. How am I supposed to make Manny pay, and get her back at the same time, when we can't even come up with anyone. While I was contemplating on what I should do, Emma broke me out of my trance.

"I have someone!" Emma squealed," How about Ashley!"

"Ashley..."I repeated trying to make her go on.

"Ashley Kerwin," she smiled.

**Flashback**

"I can't believe I was runner up at the Talent Show!" Manny screamed throwing her bite-size trophy across my garage.

"Manny, sweetie, calm down," I stated, trying to grab her hand but she quickly pulled away and began pacing back and forth in her costume she wore for the show. She wore a hot pink bra lined with silver sequins. Attached to the sides of the bra, was matching hot pink bell-bottom sleeves lined on the bottom with silver sequins. To match her top she wore a pair of hot pink bell-bottom, skin-tight pants, lined, of course, with silver sequins. She wore a pair of hot pink hooker heels, huge silver hoops, and had body glitter on her face and stomach, her hair was up in a ponytail, with silver glitter in it also. She looked like Degrassi's own Britney Spears.

"No, I will not calm down," she sniffled, "I worked two long weeks with Raul, so my dancers and I could have our moves down, and three weeks with Pierre, so that I could sound perfect!"

"Well, babe you're not gonna get that many points for doing a remake to "I'm a slave for you," I explained soothingly trying to calm her down.

"What are you on the judges side now!" She yelled facing me, with fire seething through her eyes.

"No!" I reassured, "Of course not,"

"That's what I thought," she said through clenched teeth. She heaved a deep sigh and sat beside me on the couch. "It's just not fair, some stupid punk sings a depressing song and plays a couple notes on her piano, and all of a sudden she's the best singer in the school." She rested her head on my shoulder, as I put my arm around her and rubbed her arms to calm her down. "It's just not fair!"

**End Flashback**

"Emma... You're a GENIUS!" I screamed hugging her with all my strength.

"You're welcome?" Emma chocked out half-confused, half-sucking for air.

"Uh, Craig" Jimmy said, "I think you're suffocating her," I didn't notice that Emma's face began to turn different shades as she was gasping for air. Oops!

"Oh,sorry Em," I blushed. She answered somewhat of an It's okay, as Sean rubbed her back to help her get some air. After she changed to her normal shade, Jimmy wanted some answers.

"Back to the subject, " Jimmy stated curiously, "Why is Ashley so perfect for the job."

"Because, Ashley won the talent show,and Manny got runner-up, " I smiled, "They've had some confronations here and there, and Manny's hated her ever since."

"How are you going to approach her?" Sean asked

"You had better tell her the truth," Emma said. Sean and Jimmy both aggreed with what Emma said.

"Of course, I'm gonna tell her the truth," I grinned, "Besides, I know she would love to piss Manny off."

"Here's your chance Craig," Sean pointed. I turned around and sure enough, Ashley was headed out of the lunchroom alone, the perfect chance to talk to her in private. I just hope she'll go for it, I thought to myself.

"I'll see you guys later," I stated and got up from our table.

"Good luck," Jimmy called. I looked back at my friends and smiled, I didn't realize that I would need it.

**Ashley's POV**

"I got to go print something out for English, " I stated finishing the last of my soda, "I'll see you two later."

"Okay," Ellie and Marco smiled in unison. I loved having lunch with my two best friends, all we did was laugh and be goofy and it was okay, because we were comfortable with each other. I headed out of the cafeteria, towards the Media Immersion room when I realized I forgot something I needed in my locker.I quickly turned around and headed toward my locker humming The Killers "Somebody Told Me." I scanned through my locker until I found the notebook that I needed. Pulling it out, I closed the locker only to be surprised by someone unexpected.

"Hi, I'm Craig," Craig smiled throwing out his hand. I looked him up and down, he was wearing a Pink Floyd T-shirt with a pair of faded jeans and some VANS shoes. His hair was short and a little flipped at the sides, like a skater. Why is he here? I thought to myself, I don't even know him.

"Hi, and I don't care," I stated and headed towards the Media Immersion Room.

"Can we talk?" He asked with pleading eyes following me towards the MI lab.

"About?" I said not looking back. What could this boy possibly want?

"Manny and I broke up," He panted catching up to me. I immediately stopped dead in my tracks.

"Am I supposed to care?" I asked completely confused. This guy has issues, coming up to random people to tell them his problems, what a weirdo!

"She cheated on me," He sighed looking down at the floor.

"What else is new!" I cried looking at him, obviously there was something he wasn't telling me, even though I didn't care.

"I never knew that she cheats on me," He whispered staring intently at the pattern on the tile. Good thing I don't buy that sympathy bullcrap, or I'd really feel bad for him.

"That sucks, I guess she can keep her mouth shut," I smirked, "Now if only she could do the same thing with her legs,"

"Hey!" Craig yelled shooting his head up and giving me an icy glare, "I still love her, and I don't appreciate you talking about her like that."

"Whatever," I muttered rolling my eyes, and continued to head towards the MI lab.

"Wait," he called and ran up to me, "I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that, I've just been stressed lately since we broke up."

"You've wasted..." I said looking at the clock, "about ten minutes of my precious time, what do you want?"

"I need a favor," he nervously said. Out of nowhere he began to fiddle with his fingers, and I was really starting to get annoyed. I have to print this thing out in nine minutes and he keeps wasting my time.

"Go on," I stated waving my hands, "I don't have all day!"

"See, I'm trying to make Manny pay for what she did, and also get her back," Craig explained. "So my plan is to pretend to go out with someone that would really piss her off, forcing her to apologize and beg for me back."

"And where do I come in?" I questioned and immediately my eyes bugged out. I realized what he wanted me to do.

"You want me to pretend to date you?" I asked shocked as ever.

"Yeah," Craig smiled, "But only until she comes back to me." I didn't know what to say. I do like pissing Manny off, but I didn't really want to be apart of this plan he was forming. While thinking about if I should do it or not, an idea came to me.

"I'll do it," I said smirking, "But what's in it for me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. What did he think I was doing this for free!

"What's in it for me?" I questioned, "I'm not doing this for free,"

"Uh, you're right," Craig smiled, "How about $20,"

"Make it $70," I grinned.

"$70!" Craig yelled, "How about $35?"

"$70" I grinned even wider. He better keep raising the price, becuase I'm not budging for no one.

"$50,"

"$70" I could see him cringe when I wouldn't back down.

"$65 and that's my final offer," He sternly stated inching closer to me

"This is strictly business Craig so $70, or I'm doing absolutely nothing for you," I sternly said inching closer to him. "You know you need me, I'm the only person in this school perfect to piss off Manny."

"Fine," he sighed backing down. "$70, but I won't pay you until after she comes back to me. Deal?"

"Deal," I beamed, "Nice doing business with you Manning." He weakly smiled at my comment, before realizing something.

"Hey, can I get your number?" He questioned

"Why?" I demanded.

"Just in case I need to contact you," He smiled.

"Whatever, here it's 555..." I stated as he wrote it down on his hand, "3897"

"Thanks," he said and headed for the cafeteria.I can't believe this guy is going to pay me $70 to go out with him, this is perfect! Now I don't have to get a job or anything I laughed to myself.

"Oh and Craig," I called, "Cash only," He gave me a defeated look, and turned back towards the cafeteria. I laughed some more in my head as I headed for the MI lab.

After School

"Let me get this straight," Ellie giggled through the phone," You're going to go out with Craig Manning as a joke to piss off Manny!"

"That's correct," I smiled.

"And he's paying you $70!" Marco asked shocked. Marco, Ellie, and I were having our daily three-way call, only this time the focus of the conversation was on me.

"You sound like a prostitute!" Ellie laughed.

"I do not!" I screamed defensively.

"In a way, you do, getting paid to go out with a guy, sounds kind of hookerish," Marco explained.

"Whatever," I responded disregarding the comment, "At least I don't have to get a job,"

"Wait, someone's on the other line," I said hearing the flash, "I'll call you guys back later.

"Okay, bye Ash!" Ellie and Marco laughed.

"Bye guys," I smiled and clicked over. "Hello,"

"Hey Ashley," a familiar voice said through my ear, "It's me Craig," My face quickly dropped from its former smile, how did he get my number? Oh right, I gave it to him earlier today, I'm such an idiot!

"Hey Craig," I sighed."What can I do for you?" I could hear some music in the background, I know I've heard that song before, but I couldn't put my finger on the name.

"I was wondering, if you don't mind, I could take you to school tomorrow." He explained. Are you kidding me! I don't want to go to school with him!

"Why?" I rudely demand.

"So we could look more like a couple!" He exclaimed. Right, we have to pretend that we're a couple.

"Fine," I sighed defeated, if I wanted that $70, I was going to have to work for it. "But you have to take my brother to school too."

"Ok, you mean Timmy?" He asked.

"No his name is Toby," I answered flatly to him.

"Right, Toby, I'm gonna have to remember that," He chuckled. I on the other hand stayed silent, to let him know I wasn't amused. "Hmm," he said clearing his throat, "So, I'll pick you up at 7:15?"

"Sure," I said and before he could say more I hung up the phone. I let this sink in my head, and headed down the stairs to tell my Mom that Toby and I had another ride.

"Hey Mom," I called walking into the living room, "Toby and I don't need a ride to school tomorrow,for a while"

"We don't?" Toby questioned looking at me.

"You don't?" Mom asked also looking at me.

"Yeah, a friend of mine has offered to take us to school now," I said looking at both of them, and then headed for the stairs.

"And who is this friend?" Mom called facing me,

"Just a friend!" I cried and ran to my room.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like how the story is going so far. Thanks sethsduck17! I'm really happy that you enjoy my story! Hopefully more people are reading reviewing! 


	4. This isn't working

**Chapter 4: This isn't working**

**Ashley's POV**

_A few times I've been around that track _

_So it's not just gonna to happen like that _

_Because I ain't no hollaback girl _

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

Gwen Stefani's voice was blazing through my room as I fumbled to turn off my alarm clock. 6:00 already? It feels like I've only slept for an hour! My finger was inches away from the "snooze" button when I realized that I should get up on time since Craig is giving me a ride today. If I want that $70, I better not keep him waiting I sighed to myself. I grumpily got out of my bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet, splashed some cold water on my face, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I've changed myself so many times, It's disgusting. I went from the shoulder-length hair prep, to the short hair goth, then medium-length punk, and now, well I'm still "punk" so to speak, but I grew out my hair. I really missed having long hair, so now my dark brown hair goes past my shoulders,layered, and with some bangs on the right side of my face. It's new, and it's different but so what, I like change. I move a few wisps of hair away from my face as I brush my teeth, and quickly hop into the shower, before Toby starts banging on the door.

"Ash are you done in there?" Toby called through the door.

"Almost!" I shouted back.

"Could you hurry up in there," He whined impatiently, "I gotta get ready too!"

"Hold on, hold on, " I screamed as I turned off the shower, I wrapped my soft white towel around my freshly washed hair, and tied my equally soft blue robe around my waist.

"Here you go Toby, it's all yours." I smiled and patted him on the back. I walked into my room and right when I closed the door I heard a scream.

"ASHLEY!" Toby yelled angrily. He quickly turned off the water, got out of the bathroom, and pounded on my door.

"What?" I said as sweetly as possible as I plugged in the blow dryer. I knew exactly what he was going to say, it's not my fault he never gets into the shower before me.

"You used all the hot water...again," He seethed.

"Oops!" I grinned getting up to pull out what I was going to wear to school, "I didn't realize I did that."

"Stop lying!" He bellowed. I loved making him angry, "Kate said, you have to save some hot water for me in the mornings!"

"Right,"I sighed, then snapped my fingers, "I completely forgot,"

"Whatever," he whispered and stomped back to the bathroom. I giggled a little as I pulled out my new Happy Bunny "Cute but psycho" black T-shirt. To top it off I wore a pair of faded denim jeans with rips and holes in random places, and two big holes in the knees, and a pair of black Chuck Taylors. I put on my usual jewelry and makeup, a pair of small silver hoop earrings, a mood ring, and a black cloth wristband, then for makeup, eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss. After getting fully dressed I straightened out my hair, I decided to just put it up in a ponytail. I glanced at myself one time, picked up my cell,my purse, and my books, and rushed downstairs to get something to eat before Craig came. Though I wasn't going to admit this to anyone, I was really nervous about what was going to happen today. I knew we weren't really dating, but it still seemed weird. The only thing that kept me going was the $70, Marco and Ellie, and the look on Manny's face when she finds out. Once I arrived downstairs, Toby was eating breakfast, reading that same AnimeDigest magazine for the third time in five days.

"Good Morning, everyone!" I smiled as I reached to get a bowl from the cupboard.

"Ashley, what did I tell you about saving hot water for Toby ?" Mom questioned. Crap! I knew that little snitch would tell on me! I swear he can be such a whimp sometimes.

"Uh.." I started trying to make the best excuse.

"so much for my happy ending.." sang Avril Lavigne through my cell phone. I only use that ringer for unlisted callers, please let it be Craig! I pleaded in my head. I didn't like him that much, but right now I needed to get out of this one.

"Who is calling you this early in the morning?" Mom asked curiously.

"Hello?" I said. Please let it be Craig!

"Hey, it Craig," He said, "I'm outside," Thank you! Thank you! I'm off the hook!

"Okay," I stated quickly and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mom asked

"My ride," I said brushing past her and picking up a granola bar, "He's waiting outside, come on Toby,"

"**He's** waiting outside?" Mom, Jeff, and Toby asked at the same time. But I didn't answer, I had already stepped outside and was on my way towards the car. As soon as I got off the walkway, I was beginning to wish I didn't put myself in this mess. I don't have the slightest clue as to what we're going to do, and I don't even know him at all. I contemplated breaking it off as I moved the bangs away from my face, but I could tell he needed me so I decided to just go along with it.

"Hey," Craig smiled as I got into the car.

"Hey," I said, half my mouth full of granola.

"Where's uh...Tony?" He asked, he gave me the look like he hoped he got the name right.

"It's Toby," I stated, "and he's right there," We both looked over at Toby, as he walked towards the car. All of a sudden he stopped, squinted at the car, then dropped his jaw like he'd seen a ghost or a movie star. He looked back at Craig, then at me questioningly and got in the car.

"Hey Toby," Craig greeted, smiling at me. I looked at over and just rolled my eyes. What? Should I give you a doggy biscuit for finally getting my brother's name right? Yeah right.

"Hey Craig," Toby smiled. After their greeting, Craig's Mustang pulled out of my driveway, and we were off to school. Through the drive, there was a long awkward silence, Craig, focusing on the road, Toby eyeing Craig and I, and me chomping on my granola bar. "So tell me Craig, when did you and my sister become **friends**?" he smiled

"Uh..."Craig said, then smiled at me "Just recently," I again, rolled my eyes at his friendly gesture. Could that be anymore cheesy?

"Really," Toby inquired, inching closer, "She's never mentioned you," I turned to Toby and gave him an icy glare. He's becoming pretty nosy right about now. Is he still mad because I took all the hot water? If he is, he needs to get over it, that's old.

"Since when do I tell you anything?" I spat. Seeing that he was annoying me, he backed off. I turned around to notice that we were already at the school and in his parking space.

"Here we are," Craig sighed nervously. His face looked a little flushed as beads of sweat dripped down his face. I looked at him with pure disgust as I got my stuff and got out of the car. Toby had already got out and left, and I had no other choice but to wait so I looked inside the car. I could see him mumbling something to himself with his eyes closed, he took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Ready?" He smiled looking like he gathered some more confidence.

"Let's just get this over with," I said and headed towards the school, Craig immediately caught up with me and soon our steps were in'sync. As we got into the school, it felt like any other day. I knew we had to do something that made us look like a couple, and he was the man with the master plan right? wrong.

"So what do we do now?" I said, not too loud but loud enough for him to hear me.

"What do you mean?" He whispered back.

"What is the next installment in this plan of yours?" I harshly whispered as we walked side-by-side down the hall.

"Oh. uh..I've haven't thought up that part yet." He whispered back. What an idiot! How can he make up this "perfect plan" and only think up part one?

"What the.. How could you... this is completely pointless!" I huffed walking a little faster. He quickly caught back up.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" He panted, "Hold my hand!" I let the statement sink in, and immediately lost the color in my face. He wants me to do what?

"What!...No I won't!" I sharply whispered. I wasn't going to touch him. He shook his head at me like I was a stupid little girl and smiled.

"$70, says you will," he smiled and held out his hand. I heaved a huge sigh, he was going to hang this over me for the rest of the time we do this I thought to myself. Knowing that I need the money, I took his hand. Immediately I took his hand, my face started to burn. I felt this sharp electric jolt go through my arms and all over my body, and my heart was beating so fast, it felt like I just ran the mile. What is happening to me? I thought to myself. I can't let him see me like this! So I did the thing I knew best. I acted. I acted like I couldn't feel a thing while he held my hand and it was working like a charm. We stopped at my locker first and I immediately let go of his hands.

"Hurry up," he said tapping his foot, "We have to go and meet my friends at my locker." I smiled at him, and began to slowly pull my stuff out of my locker one-by-one. I could feel his dark brown eyes glaring at me while I took my sweet time. I loved annoying people, especially people I dislike, or people I'm forced to associate with. After getting all my books out. He forcefully grabbed my hands and pulled me down the halls.

"Remind me next time to wear gloves when we do this," I remarked as he dragged me across the halls. Immediately he stopped and glared at me, his eyes then moved from my face to my shirt. "What are you staring at?"

"That shirt your wearing is more true than you could ever know," he spat rereading my shirt. I looked down at my shirt, reread what it said, then elbowed him in the stomach causing him to double over.

"Oops!" I cried with fake sympathy, "Did I just elbow you in the stomach?"

"Yeah," he squeezed out holding his stomach.

"Oh," I sighed, then glared at him again, "Maybe next time, I should aim for your nose!" And with that I sauntered off, halfway down the hall I stopped to realize something.D Did he just call me cute?I was deep in thought before being interrupted by the one and only.

"Ash!" Craig called catching up to me.

"I prefer Ashley," I spat.

"Whatever you call yourself," He seethed, clearing he recovered from my blow, "Where are you going? I told you, you have to meet my friends."

"Right," I sighed. He took my hand, knowing that I didn't want to, and dragged me to his locker. Once we got there we were greeted by Jimmy, Sean, and Emma. I knew who Jimmy was. Everyone knew who Jimmy was. He was captain of all the team sports, Degrassi's best and richest jock. He was our golden child, anything he did, he did well. It was as if life was a breeze for him. He could have any girl in this school, yet he stayed humble and single. He was wearing a 50cent "The Massacre Tour" black T-shirt, with a white shirt under, a pair of jeans, and a pair of white K-Swiss classics. Sean, I didn't know too well, I only knew him from his reputation. He was the "bad-boy", always getting in trouble, always getting into fights. But he had a gift with cars, if anyone had a problem with their car, all they had to do was ask him, and he'd fix it in no time. He was the type that even though he always got into trouble, he was a good kid, and people liked his great attitude, and laid-back persona. He was wearing the usual, a white T-shirt, a gray hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a beanie. Lastly there was Emma, I knew her the best becuase we worked with the environment together. She was Degrassi's poster girl of perfection. She was kind, and helpful, but she knew how to stand up for what she believed in. Everyone knew that when she had a campaign going on, to not disagree with her, because if you did, you'd get a long, challenging explanation as to why she is right and why you are wrong. She had changed a lot these past couple of years also. She now had long, straight, blonde hair, with bangs on her forehead. She was wearing a light pink wifebeater with a white tank top underneath, a faded denim mini, a pair of matching pink open-toe stilettos, and a pair of pink hoop earrings. She was the type of girl that didn't wear too much makeup, all she had on was sheer pink lipgloss, and some light mascara.

"Hey Guys," Craig smiled looking at his friends.

"Hey," they all said in unison. I could feel all of them staring at me as I looked at the wall directly behind them.

"Oh right," Craig laughed playfully hitting himself in the forehead, "Guys, this is Ashley,"

"Hey Ashley," they all said together. Do they always talk in unison? I asked myself, or do they just come up with the same words at the same time.

"Hi," I beamed waving to his friends.

"Ashley this is Jimmy," he said pointing to the tall basketball star.

"Nice to meet you," Jimmy greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you too," I greeted back. Was he always this friendly? I thought. I mean I heard he was nice, but I didn't know for sure.

"This is Sean," he said pointing to the guy in the hoodie. Sean took one look at me, smiled, and I smiled back

"and this is..." Craig said pointing to the blonde but I interrupted him.

"Emma, " I smiled finishing his sentence.

"You two know each other?" he asked confused

"We're both in S.I.T.E together," Emma smiled back, "Are you gonna do it this year too, Ash?"

"Most likely," I grinned. Craig turned to me and his face dropped.

"Why can she call you Ash, and I can't?" He questioned.

"Because, that's the name people call me when we're cool," I answered as the warning bell rang.

"What, we're not cool?" he asked taken aback. I gave him a look that was self-explanatory, and headed towards our homeroom.

**Craig's POV**

"Emma can you do me a favor?" I asked as I stood by her locker during passing period.

"Sure," She said looking up, "What?"

"Your next class is with Paige, Hazel, and Heather Sinclair right?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Emma sighed, while closing her locker, "You would think that they would at least pass Health!"

"I know," I laughed while we headed toward her class, "But could you ask them something?"

"What?" Emma questioned looking at me.

"Since they're the eyes and ears of Degrassi," I explained, "Could you ask them if they think Ashley and Me are a couple? If they don't think so, then the school probably doesn't either."

"Okay," she shrugged and opened the door to the class, "See you at lunch,"

"Okay, and thanks, I owe you!" I called and ran to my class before I was late.

Lunch

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked as Ashley started to walk past me. I could see from her shoulders raise and drop as she sighed and turned to face me.

"I'm going to go sit with Marco and Ellie," Ashley answered.

"$70 says you're sitting right here with me," I smirked. It seemed like she loved to annoy me, so I'm going to annoy her and piss her off too. Let's see how she likes that! I laughed to myself. She turned around and looked at her friends who seemed to be laughing at her, then came back and sat down a seat away from me, directly across from Emma.

"What's that?" I asked Ashley as I tried to pull out a mysterious notebook with random quotes and magazine clips on it. Before I could pick it up though she hit my hand.

"It's a book about how much I despise you," She smirked and began eating her cookie. Jimmy and Sean gave me a curious glare, she always found a way to embarrass me or make me look stupid, I can't stand her! I thought as I blushed and ignored my questioning friends.

"Okay," I said more seriously, "Emma, what did the girls say?" She began to push around her salad right when I asked this question. From her facial expression, the answer didn't sound too good.

"Their exact words were 'As if! Craig would never do that to Manny, they're just friends I guess," Emma answered. I should have known I thought to myself. The whole day, Ashley and I argued, made fun of each other, and Ashley has found more body parts to shove her elbow in all day.

"This isn't working," I sighed and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"No one thinks we're dating," I cried, "How am I supposed to seek revenge from Manny, when she thinks we're only friends!"

"I don't know Einstein, but it's your job to make the plan, not me!" Ashley simmered raising her voice. Don't say anything that'll make her kick you, I thought. So I did the best thing I could, I bit my lip and counted to three forwards and backwards.

"Okay," I breathed finally calmed down, "I have an idea. How about you come over tonight and we **together** will make this plan, so I know your limits." I looked over to Jimmy and Sean who both had their eyes literally popped out of their sockets.

"Fine," Ashley shrugged calming down also. She immediately turned and began to strike a conversation with Emma.

"Are you insane!" Sean whispered.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back confused

"What he means is, are you sure you want to invite Ashley to your house?" Jimmy added in.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because you two together is like World War III!" Sean hissed.

"Come on," I chuckled, "We're not that bad," Sean and Jimmy gave me the look, informing me that I was a big idiot. I had no choice though, I thought. This is the only way we can perfect this plan, and maybe even be cordial to one another.

"All I have to say is good luck," Sean sighed as we all turned to look at Ashley and Emma laughing.

After School

"Come on in," I smiled as I opened the front door for Ashley.

"Thanks," she remarked and looked around the house.

"Joey! Angie I'm home!" I called looking to see if anyone's home.

"Craig, hey!" Joey responded as he stepped out of the kitchen, "Oh, you have company."

"Yeah Joey, this is Ashley," I smiled as they shook hands, "Ashley, this is my step-dad Joey Jeremiah,"

"Nice to meet you Mr.Jeremiah," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," He smiled back. Watching these two meet, I couldn't help but laugh inside. If Joey only knew the Ashley that I knew, he probably wouldn't be that friendly.

"Where's Angie," I asked seeing the house was really quiet.

"She's at a friends house for a sleepover," He smiled. "I'm making some pizza, if any of you guys are interested."

"Sure," Ashley and I shrugged.

"I'll get them when they're done, "I told Joey, "We're gonna go into the garage."

"The garage," Ashley said flatly as we headed for the garage.

"Yeah, that's where I hang out." I explained to her and I opened the door to let her in. As soon as we walked in, she began looking around. I watched as she walked up to each and every poster I had in my garage. I had posters of my favorite bands in the garage, there was the oldies like Pink Floyd, the Ramones, Queen, Iron Maiden, and some new people like Death Cab for Cutie, and Queens of the Stone Age.

"Death Cab for Cutie!" Ashley wailed as she felt the poster, "They're my favorite, them and Queens of the Stone Age,"

"Really?" I asked surprised, "They're my favorite too," She turned to look at me and actually smiled, a real smile at me. I felt this weird feeling in my stomach like my stomach was just tied in a knot, the kind I felt when Manny smiled at me, but it was just a coincidence right? I don't like Ashley like I like Manny, I mean she does have a pretty smile though but...wait what am I saying! This is Ashley, aka. the Demon child, I don't like her and I never will I reassured myself as I sat down and picked up my guitar.

"I love the Ramones, too," she grinned, "I have every one of their CDs,"

"Cool," I mumbled, and began strumming my guitar. Though I didn't want her here anymore, because that feeling was still in my stomach, I had to get to know her so we could do this thing right. "So, tell me about yourself?"

"You mean like my interests?" She asked eyeing my guitar. She dragged her bookbag beside her and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Yeah," I said playing a couple of chords on my guitar.

"Well, I make music," Ashley responded looking straight at me. Is she being sarcastic with me? Just sees me with my guitar, realizes I make music, then wants to make it sound stupid. I knew I could never like her, I thought as the feeling in my stomach vanished.

"Yeah right," I mumbled and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not lying," she explained, "I play the piano, I've been playing it since I was nine." Now she was really getting me mad. Music is really important to me! Why is she acting like this is some joke! I know, Joey has a piano around here, I'm gonna make her look stupid.

"Okay," I smirked putting down my guitar and getting the electric piano from the shelves, "play something for me," She looked at me and gave me a confused glare. I knew she was lying, she's probably going to try and weasel her way out of this.

"What?" She asked getting up.

"I said, play for me." I snickered and showed her the piano. She looked at me, shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the piano.

"What do you want to hear? classical, jazz..what?" She asked giving me a challenging look. I need to think of something hard, classical seems the hardest of them all. I can't wait until she screws up, it's gonna be priceless.

"How about classical, and something fast," I smiled. She seemed to be trying to think of a song, then her face lit up.

"Do you know Chanson du Toreador?" She asked looking at me.

"No," I shrugged. Is she making this up? She probably is, trying to scare me, but it's not going to work I thought to myself.

"It's a fast classical song from the play "Carmen," she explained, "How about I play you that?"

"Sure," I smugly said. She smirked at me, turned on the piano and began to play. I watched as her fingers hit each ivory and black key with pure grace, though she was going very fast.Her eyes came to life as her hands glided left and right over the keyboard. I now remembered the song, it was and still is a very popular tune. I now began to feel like the biggest idiot, I didn't believe her becuase she's always saying something sarcastic to me, but this is one of the things she wasn't lying about. She played the last chord and looked straight at me beaming. I could feel that weird feeling coming again in my stomach as I tried to avoid it at all cost.

"That was remarkable," I commented while clapping my hands. She giggled a little and gave me a bow.

"I haven't played that song since I was thirteen," she sighed fingering the keys on the piano.

"Oh, you stopped playing the piano?" I asked confused. I hope she didn't I thought. I saw a completely different Ashley playing on that piano, and I liked her.

"No!" She smiled, "I just stopped doing the whole recital thing, now I make my own music or cover other artists." I gazed at her smile again, and I felt another knot being tied in my stomach. I had to get out of there fast!

"Hey, I'll go get the pizza!" I gulped and dashed for the kitchen. I quickly closed the door and leaned onto it breathing heavily. Why am I feeling this way? This is Ashley, the same girl who told you she's writing a book about how much she despises you, the same girl who elbowed you in the stomach, hit you on the back of your head, and tripped you twice at school today. The same girl you're only using to get back the love of your life Manny. That's right Manny, I love her and nobody else I smiled. I walked into the kitchen and spotted the pizza and some drinks Joey left on the table for us. I grabbed both plates and the soda and walked back into the garage. Once I walked in, I felt a third knot in my stomach beginning to form, as she strummed on my guitar and hummed a few notes. She plays guitar too?

"Sorry," she blushed and put it down, "I've been trying to teach myself to play the guitar since this summer."

"Really," I smiled trying to play it cool, I then realized her face getting redder once I smiled at her, what's going through her head?

"Yeah, my grandfather used to be in a band," she explained looking at the floor," Before he died he gave me his favorite guitar,"

"Cool, uh here's your pizza," I said passing her the plate. She smiled a thanks and began to eat. We both ate in silence for about ten minutes until I spoke.

"So do you write your own music?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled as she turned and began pulling something out of her bookbag, "It's nothing much though," She then handed me the notebook, that I tried looking at during lunch today.

"Isn't this the book about how much you despise me," I grinned eyeing her. She then blushed again.

"It was just a joke," she said, "I joke around a lot. It's just how I am, the types of jokes people get, depends on who they are, and if I like them or not."

"I can tell," I mumbled reading over the songs she wrote. I carefully read each page, and everytime I turned the page, each song got better and better. I was completely sucked into the book that I didn't notice her calling my name.

"Craig!" Ashley yelled looking at me confused.

"Huh, what?" I asked prying my eyes off the book.

"Do you write any music?" She asked. I guess I should show her mine, since she showed me hers, I thought took out my black notebook,and gave it to her.We continued to read for another fifteen minutes. "Wow! these are really good!"

"Really?" I asked looking up from her book of songs.

"Yeah!" she said in what sounded like awe.

"Well, there not as good as yours," I said.

"Yeah right," She laughed.

"No seriously, I especially like the last song 'Shattered Dreams," I remarked rereading the last song in the book.

"Thanks, I'm using it for the demo I plan on making," Ashley explained.

"You're going to make a demo?" I asked impressed.

"Yep," she smiled, "I want to make it big someday, I even entered this contest where,if picked, you perform in front of judges and they tell you if they think you have what it takes. Sometimes, they even recommend you to a producer!"

"That's exciting," I smiled back at her. We ended up talking some more about random things for at least two hours. I was really starting to enjoy her company as we laughed at stupid jokes, and I think she felt the same way.

"Okay, we need to work on this plan," I said still laughing at the comment she made.

"You're right," she giggled, looking at the clock, "It's getting late, so what do we do?"

"I was thinking that it would really piss her off, if I did all the stuff I used to do to her to you," I explained hoping she got what I meant.

"Okay, like?" Ashley asked wanting me to go on.

"Like, when we used to walk down the halls, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and I would whisper stuff in her ear, making her laugh." I explained. I looked at her, and could see her face turn red.

"Okay, is that all?" she asked still blushing.

"No, there's some more," I said and began to explain everything that I would do, and the response I'm supposed to get from her. "Got it!"

"Yeah," she said biting her nails, "I..need to get home, it's late."

"Right, I'll drop you off." I smiled and helped her get her stuff in the car.Most of the ride there, we said nothing, but it wasn't as awkward of a silence as we've had before.

"Thanks for the ride home," Ashley beamed as she gazed at me. I gazed into her eyes, and her genuine kindness seeped right through me. I knew that she wasn't always mean, it just took a while for people to break her shell and get to know the real her. I really started to like the Ashley that was at my house, and I wanted to get to know her better. I thought the real Ashley, inside and out was

"Beautiful," I whispered accidentally.

"What?" Ashley aked her face confused.

"Nothing," I quickly stammered blushing heavily, "See you tomorrow." She continued to give me the confused stare as she picked up her books and got out of the Mustang. Once she was safely inside I drove off, and began to foolishly hit myself in the head with my hand. You idiot! I thought, why would you say something like that! Do you think she heard me? I hope not, I don't want to have to explain to her what I said tomorrow.

Maybe becuase you like her, said a small voice in my brain.

No I don't said another, I love Manny, end of story! But it wasn't it was just the beginning...

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed my story! Getalife444- it is a CrAsh fic, luvdegrassi12345- this story is kinda obvious, but I still love writing it and hope you enjoy, Nicole Lo- thanks, it is very teen movie-ish! I'm still gonna update even if no one reviews but I still would like some more comments! Thanks guys. 


	5. Attractions and Jealousy

Chapter 4: Attractions and Jealousy

**Ashley's POV**

_I'm coming out of my cage _

_And I've been doing just fine _

_Gotta gotta gotta be down _

_Because I want it all _

My radio sang as it woke me up again from my slumber.

"I love this song!" I laughed, and instead of turning off the radio I raised the volume. I don't know what was up with me today, but I was pretty excited to go to school. I had so much fun last night at Craig's house and I saw him in a new light, he wasn't as wretched and annoying as I thought he was. He was actually really cool, and we had a lot in common. I smiled, remembering the stupid conversations we had last night, as I began to get ready for school. I knew that this whole "Get Manny back" thing was very important to Craig, so I decided to make an effort today. Since I had showered the night before, I had a full hour to make myself look my best. I went through my closet and pulled out my dark blue "Death Cab for Cutie" fitted T-shirt, a faded denim mini with random rips and tears, and a pair of black tights. I thought it would be best if I put my hair down today, since I wear my hair up all the time. After changing, I sat in front of my mirror, and began to straighten my hair.

"Jealousy,

turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibi

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr Brightside " I sang with the radio as I boomed through my room that early morning. While straightening my hair, Toby carefully walked in.

"Ash, are you okay?" He asked very concerned.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned dumbfounded.

"Well, you left me hot water for once, and you're singing with the radio," He said shocked.

"Oh Toby," I laughed, "Can't a girl just have a good day?"

"I guess," He answered a little scared, "I'm gonna go now,"

"Bye!" I beamed and did the finishing touches to my hairstyle. I didn't do anything spectacular, but I had to say that my hair down, especially now in layers, looked really nice with my outfit. To finish up the ensemble, I wore my small pair of hoop earrings, eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss. I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied with the way I looked, I grabbed my Chucks and headed for the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Mom," I smiled giving her a peck on the cheek, "Good Morning, Jeff,"

"Good Morning Ashley," Jeff grinned.

"You seem in a good mood this morning, " Mom smiled.

"I am in a good mood," I beamed grabbing a granola bar.

"Does it have to do with why you came home so late?" She asked nudging me. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. She always wants to get in my business like we're best friends, but she won't ruin this perfect day I thought to myself.

"HONK, HONK!" screamed a car horn from outside. This guy is amazing! I laughed to myself. He always seems to get me out of answering questions I don't want to talk about with my mom.

"There's Craig," I said avoiding the earlier question, "Come on Toby," I picked up my bookbag, purse, and cell phone and headed for his black Mustang. I saw him drumming on the wheel of the car as I walked towards the passenger side, and I laughed a little. I never noticed until now, how much he makes music anywhere he is.

"Hey," I smiled as I sat in the passenger seat. He turned to me, gave me a once over, and immediately turned away from me.

"Hi," He said looking straight. Frowning, I nibbled at my granola bar. What is his problem? I thought. I thought we were cool, and I was slightly hoping for a compliment on my oufit. Not that I cared about what he thought.

"Where's Toby?" He asked impatiently.

"So you finally got his name right?" I smirked. He looked over at me and we both laughed, finally the tension in the car went away. I, though, didn't understand why there was any tension. We were so busy laughing, we didn't notice Toby hop in.

"Hey guys," He greeted, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Craig chuckled and we were off to school. Once we got there, I began to get really nervous. I could remember all the things Craig said that we were going to do, but I didn't have a clue as to when he was going to pull one on me, and if I was going to be prepared. I just have to do my best at covering up, and acting like I was attracted to him, which I wasn't. Just to clear the record.

"Ready Ash..ley," Craig corrected himself.

"You can call me Ash," I smiled as we walked up the steps of the school. He smiled back at me, and we headed off for my locker first, since it was pretty close to Manny's, it would give her a perfect view of her show.

"I didn't tell you this last night," I said while heading for my locker, "But I'm really good at acting, and pretending feelings."

"Really," Craig said questioning.

"I seriously am," I defended, "Just watch how I work this, not only will I get Manny's attention, I'll have her blood boiling by the end of the day, that's a promise."

"Okay," he said, "We're about to turn the corner, Manny has a perfect view of seeing us, let's see what you can do." We continued walking and as soon as we turned the corner, he put his arm around my waist. I didn't mentally prepare myself at all for that! I felt my stomach do backflips, and the skin that he placed his hand on began to sting and burn. Stop it! I ordered my body as we continued walking, You can handle this, do what you do best! As I tried to mask my sudden embarrassment, Craig leaned over to me.

"You know, you look really nice today Ash," he whispered softly into my ear. That's when I almost lost it, I felt my cheeks burn like crazy, and my ear go numb. I wanted to run away right there, but I knew that after talking all that stuff earlier, and needed that $70, I had to pretend that I felt nothing. Remembering what we discussed the night before, I made the exact reaction Manny would make.

"Oh Craig," I smiled and giggled so loud, that everyone turned and stared, including Manny and her posse of brain-dead bimbos and jocks who helplessly follow them. We stopped at my locker and I could feel her evil glare on me, and her friends hissing comments as to what was going on.

"It's working," Craig whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled as I could smell the AXE cologne he was wearing and shivers ran down my spine as his warm arms wrapped around my petite waist. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I kept having visions of turning around, and making out with him at that very instant, but I quickly erased it, because A) We were only friends, B) I don't like him like that, and C) This was strictly business.

"I know," I whispered back, while grabbing my books. We continued to stay in this pose, as I gathered my books, and Craig sneakily looked over at Manny, who looked enraged. I closed my locker, let Craig wrap his arms around my waist again, and we headed for his locker. He was trying to lead me one way, but I pulled him back.

"Why don't we pass by her locker, I'll glance over at her, and you keep looking straight like you don't notice her," I explained my budding plan to him, "Trust me, it'll be perfect."

"Okay," he smiled, and we headed towards her locker. I let my body relax completely in his arms as we got closer to her locker. Once we got close enough, I looked her straight in the eyes, smiled, tossed my hair back adding more emphasis, and nuzzled in Craig's shoulder just to piss her off. Immediately her eyes began to blaze.

"Let's go Spinner," she huffed, and dragged him the other way down the hall.

"But our classes are that way," Spinner said confused.

"I SAID let's go," she yelled and took him the other way. Once they were out of earshot, Craig picked me up and spun me around.

"You're a genius!" He cried giddily.

"Thanks," I blushed, not knowing what else to say, after what he just did. He smiled one more gorgeous smile at me, not like I noticed how nice his smile was, put his arm around my waist and we headed for his locker. I was beginning to like the idea of his arms around me, I felt so secure, and loved though he had no feelings for me,and I none for him.

"Well, well, well, look at the two new love birds," Jimmy laughed. Craig and I both blushed, and he immediately let go of me, so much for the secure feeling.

"I told you she was perfect," Emma beamed nudging Craig.

"For a minute, I thought you two were a real couple," Sean added in. I blushed even more, and Craig became suddenly interested in the books in his locker. Out of nowhere he grinned and broke out of his trance.

"Did you guys see our performance this morning?" He smiled.

"No," they all answered.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked. Craig explained to them the whole event that happened just minutes ago, and once he was done they were all shocked.

"Way to stick it to her Ash!" Emma laughed.

"Yeah I'm impressed," Sean chuckled.

"It wasn't a big thing," I muttered, "Just doing my job,"

"No big thing, Ash, you made Manny look like a complete fool in front of half the school, of course it was a big thing!" Craig exclaimed. I stood there awkwardly in silence, not knowing what to say or do. He kept complimenting me, and I didn't know how to respond, should I smile, say thanks, disregard it, I just don't know. All I could do was blush and stare at the tiles on the floor. As the boys began to talk about something else, Emma approached me.

"So, how was yesterday," Emma smiled, "Jimmy,Sean and I wanted to come over to make sure you two weren't fighting, and pulling out each other's hair."

"No, we weren't fighting," I laughed, "Yesterday was actually really fun."

"Really?" She asked very interested.

"Yeah, we realized we had a lot more in common than we thought, like music and other stuff," I explained.

"So, do you find Craig attractive?" She questioned grinning wider.

"What kind of question is that?" I demanded, "Of course I don't like him!"

"I didn't ask if you liked him," She smirked, "I asked if you thought he was attractive, but by the way you're acting, I'm beginning to think that you do like him."

"No I don't!" I said defensively. Who was she to tell me who I like and don't like! We just started to really get to know each other, she barely knows me!

"Okay, okay" She giggled putting her hands up, "Sorry to disrupt your manly talk but me and Sean have to get to homeroom."

"Bye guys!" Jimmy and Craig said as they watched Sean and Emma leave.

"Bye!" Emma and Sean called back, Emma turned around, looked at me with a big grin, and left with Sean.

Media Immersion Class

"Is it me, or is Paige and Hazel giving us the death glare," Craig whispered as we waltzed into the MI Lab. I turned to look at Manny's sidekicks and sure enough they were both glaring at us.

"Who cares," I whispered back. I looked back at them, smiled and sat down beside Craig. I logged into the computer,and began to type something in my journal, when an instant message.

**NOLabels:** _Long time no see. It was Ellie, and she was right, I haven't talked to her in days, I've just been so busy with this whole thing_.

**Pictureperfect:**_ I know, I'm so sorry. This thing I'm doing for Craig is occupying a lot of my time._

**NOLabels:** _I can see. I saw your little performance this morning_.

**Pictureperfect:** _You did! What do you think?Did you see the look on Manny's face?_

**NOLabels:** _It was hilarious, me and Marco were laughing so hard when we saw her face._

**Pictureperfect: **Hehe, it was pretty funny.

**NOLabels:** _I though have a question to ask you._

**Pictureperfect:** _What?_

**NOLabels:**_ I don't know if it was acting, but you and Craig looked pretty cozy this morning. Am I missing something? Are you two together?_

**Pictureperfect: **_NO! Why would you think that?_

**NOLabels:** _I dunno, you guys looked like a real couple, so do you like him?_

**Pictureperfect:** _It's called acting, and NO I don't like him._ I said looking over at her from my computer, she looked up at me and shrugged her shoulders. It seemed like everyone thought that I liked Craig, why would they think that.

**NOLabels:** _Don't lie to me Ash, I know you too well. You blushed everytime he touched you, like you were nervous, and I saw you grin when he put his arms around your waist and his chin on your shoulder. _I looked up at her, and I could feel my face getting hot. Ugh! do I always have to blush when something like this happens, I seriously should just dye my skin red. That way, when I blush, no one would notice.

**Pictureperfect:**_ I'm not lying, this is strictly business, there is nothing going on between me and him._

"BRING! BRING!" the bell rang, and we were off to our first period.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Craig offered slipping his hands around my waist.

"Nah, I'm going to walk with Ellie and Marco, but I'll catch up with you later," I answered smiling.

"Okay, bye!" He smiled and walked off with Jimmy.

"Hey!" Ellie said catching up to me.

"Hey," I smiled, "Where's Marco?"

"We have to meet him at his locker," She explained.

"Oh, so how's Scott?" I asked starting a conversation that didn't involve Craig and I.

"Oh he's great, he's...wait a second, we're not finished talking about you and Craig," She ordered eyeing me.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked innocently.

"Do you like him?" She whispered making sure no one else could hear us.

"He is attractive, very attractive," I confessed.

"I knew you thought he was cute!" Ellie hissed, "Do you like him though?"

"Well..."I was about to answer before getting cornered by none other than Manny and her group of airheads.

"Hi Ashley, hi Emily," Manny spewed glaring at us both.

"It's Ellie," Ellie corrected glaring back at her.

"Whatever," Manny said waving her hand, "So is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked staring her straight in the eye. I knew what was going to happen, and I was prepared. I wasn't going to let Manny Santos intimidate me, that's just not my style. People began gathering around us as Manny stepped closer.

"Is it true that you and Craig, my ex-boyfriend, are dating?" She questioned emphasizing the words "ex-boyfriend".

"Why do you care?" I asked stepping closer to her, "It's not like you care about his feelings anyways, or else you wouldn't have dumped him like a piece of trash."

"None of your business why I care, just answer the question," She spat, "Are you dating Craig?"

"Yes I am," I spat back. The crowd around us gasped, and whispers were going back and forth between random people. Manny first looked shocked, then smiled and looked at her friends.

"You know he doesn't like you," She hissed getting closer to me, "He's only doing this to make me angry, you're just a pathetic rebound." The crowd groaned as she said the harsh words to me. I had to admit, that did kind of hurt, but was I, Ashley Kerwin, going to let a cheap bimbo like Manny make me feel bad? Yeah right!

"Really, well he seemed to like me fine last night," I glared stepping closer to her. The crowd groaned again, and all her friends gasped at what I just said. I know, I made it sound like we had sex last night, but I wasn't going to let Manny get in my face and me do nothing about it. Manny looked at me completely dumbfounded, she looked like she had no idea what to do.

"Well, I bet he talks about me all the time, and still has all my pictures up," She laughed cockily.

"He does talk about you, he tells me how much of a bore you were, and how you couldn't hold a conversation that didn't revolve around you, or shopping." I smiled, "Oh, and I saw all your pictures, in a box in the back of his garage," The crowd began to stifle giggles and I could tell I had her in a corner, it was time to finish her off, before it was too late.

"But he did say you were a good kisser," I sneered, "I'm sure though, that all the guys here can agree with that, since you probably have made out with all of them." The crowd then began to bust out laughing, and pointing at Manny. I could hear Ellie too, behind me laughing herself. Even Spinner was laughing!

"Spinner!" Manny whined.

"What! It was funny!" He said in between laughs.

"You'll pay for this," She hissed.

"Bring it, I'm not scared of you," I spat back at her. We both glared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Ugh!" Manny huffed and pushed her way out of the crowd.

"Nice job Ashley!" Marco laughed as he met up with us.

"That was hilarious!" Ellie giggled. I laughed a little too.

"Come on, we'll be late," I smiled and we ran to class.

Lunch

"Do you guys mind if Ellie and Marco join us?" I asked bringing my two best friends to lunch.

"Of course we don't mind!" Emma exclaimed, "Come, join us!" Ellie and Marco sat on beside me and we began to eat.

"Ash, we heard what happened this morning," Sean laughed.

"I heard, you made Manny look like an idiot!" Jimmy chuckled.

"Yeah, too bad I missed it!" Emma giggled, "I would've loved to see Manny's face."

"What exactly happened?" Craig asked curiously.

"Well , Manny and her friends cornered me, she tried to make me look really stupid like I was taking her sloppy seconds,and I told her off." I explained.

"You should've seen it!" Ellie laughed, "She made Manny look like so ridiculous,"

"Yeah, Ash made it seem like you didn't care about her at all," Marco added.

"Perfect!" Craig smiled, "Thanks Ash!"

"No problem," I smiled back. As I looked at him, I could see Manny and her friends walking to their favorite table which was right behind Craig's table.

"She's headed this way," Ellie whispered to everyone.

"I know what to do," Craig smirked and put his arm around my shoulders and began talking to me, we striked a conversation when Manny walked up to our table

"Hey Craig!" Manny smiled. Craig didn't respond and continued talking to me like he didn't even see her, I couldn't help but smile when we were talking because it was so funny.

"I said hi Craig," Manny demanded glaring at the two of us.

"Oh! Hi Manny," Craig smiled looking at her, "I didn't notice you there,"

"Whatever!" She cried and stomped over to her seat. Once she was gone, our whole table burst into laughter. I had to hand it to Craig, I didn't think he would do anything like that to Manny, but he did, and she was pissed. Craig and I ended up sitting that way through the whole lunch period, all of us talking to one another. Ellie and Marco were immediately accepted at the table and we all soon enough became good friends, joking around with one another and just having fun. I did notice something, Emma and Ellie seemed to be whispering to each other most of the period, looking at me, and grinning. I wonder what they were talking about.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone reviewing my story! I know I keep saying thank you, but this is my first fanfic, and getting input from all you people really means a lot to me. Anyways, things are beginning to heat up with Craig and Ashley, as they're both trying to discover there feelings for each other. Will they finally admit how they feel, or will they keep it to themselves until it's too late? 


	6. Getting to know you

Chapter 6: Getting to know you

**Craig's POV**

"So...Craig, you and Ashley are becoming really close," Jimmy grinned patting me on the back.

"Yeah, she's a really cool girl when you get to know her," I answered.

"You two seem to get along really well, really really well," Jimmy winked as we walked towards our lockers.

"I guess, what are you getting at?" I asked curiously.

"Since Jimmy, keeps beating around the bush, I'll put it to you plain and simple," Sean said, "Do you like Ashley?"

"As in what?" I asked hoping they were talking about something else.

"As in "I think she's hot and I want to go on a date with her," Jimmy explained.

"Well, I think she's very pretty," I started as I opened my locker.

"And..." Sean and Jimmy said wanting me to continue.

"And like you said, we do get along very well," I continued, I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell them how I really feel. They are my two best friends, but this was a very complicated situation.

"And..."They said impatiently.

"And, like I said earlier she is very pretty," I said repeating myself.

"Would you just answer the question!" Sean yelled aggravated.

"Yes!" I muttered, "I like her,"

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Jimmy smiled.

"Because, she doesn't feel that way about me," I answered getting my things together.

"Well my sources tell me otherwise," Sean grinned. I instantly looked up at my two friends, Is there something they're not telling me?

"What sources? What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Well, we were talking to Ellie and Emma after lunch, and they seem to think that Ashley likes you too," Jimmy explained. I couldn't help but smile as I heard these words come out of Jimmy's mouth. I never would've guessed that she liked me, she said she was good at acting, so I thought all her emotions were fake.

"Really?" I questioned, "But what about Manny?"

"Screw Manny!" Sean hissed, "All she ever did was boss you around, and cheat on you. She doesn't deserve you."

"Sean's right," Jimmy added, "It's time for you to move on."

"You guys are right," I smiled, "Maybe I'll ask her over tonight."

"Good idea," Jimmy smiled.

"Thanks guys, "I beamed gratefully, "I got to go meet Ashley at her locker. Bye!"

"Bye!" They called back.

After School

I sat in my garage, bored as ever, wondering why I was so stupid. Why didn't I ask her over when I had the chance? We sat in the car, in front of her house, talking for what seemed like hours, and I couldn't get the words to roll out of my mouth. So what did she do? What anyone else would do.

Flashback

"Craig are you okay?" Ashley asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, "I lied, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it just seems like you want to ask me something," She explained looking up at me. Man, she is so beautiful, I thought to myself. I kept my eyes fixed on her for the longest, like I was in a trance.

"Craig, Craig!" Ashley called snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh, what?" I asked completely out of it.

"I have to get inside, I'll see you later," She smiled.

"Okay, bye," I smiled back, and like that she was gone.

End Flashback

Why did I put myself in this problem? Why did I beg her to pretend to go out with me? But if you didn't you would've never known the real Ashley, the one who's fun to be around, and has the same love of music as you, I answered myself. That is true, I nodded pacing around the garage. I just wish I could tell her how I feel, I sighed. Right when I said that, there was a knock at the garage door.

"Coming!" I called as I trudged to the door. Right when I opened the door, I was surprised by none other than the person I've been thinking about for the past two hours. Thank you God, for hearing my wish, I grinned under my breath.

"I'm sorry I'm coming so late, but I had to tell you the good news," Ashley squealed holding a piece of paper

"What is it?" I smiled getting out of the way so she could come in.

"I got in, I got in!" Ashley jumped wrapping her arms around me.

"Got in where?" I asked as she stopped jumping and settled down.

"That contest I was telling you about earlier, they saw my tape, loved it and they picked me to play in front of them!" Ashley explained excitedly.

"That's great!" I beamed, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," She smiled sitting down. All of a sudden a great idea popped into my head.

"Wait here one second," I smiled and rushed to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and sure enough there was one bottle left. I picked it up, got two champagne glasses, and some napkins.

"This calls for a celebration!" I grinned walking into the garage.

"Welch's sparkling grape juice!" Ashley laughed, "I love that stuff,"

"Me too!" I laughed and popped open the cork, the foam fizzed out of the bottle, and Ashley kindly helped me clean up the stuff that spilled. I filled both champagne glasses halfway, and handed one to her.

"This is a toast," I beamed, "To Ashley, may her performance in front of the judges go well, and her career take off."

"Here here," Ashley giggled, and we both took a sip. We then sat around the garage, drinking sparkling grape juice and just talking.

"So, I think I know who the real Ashley is," I smiled pouring some more grape juice into our glasses.

"No, you know most of the real Ashley, but you don't know the complete real Ashley. No one except my closest friends know the real Ashley" she explained taking a sip

"Okay, then tell me who the real Ashley is," I stated moving closer to her.

"Well, the real Ashley is.." she started as she collected her thoughts, " A goofy, bored, and lonely girl, who wants to break out of Toronto as quick as possible. She wants to go to new places, meet new people, see new things. She wants to..shmooze with the rich people, help the poor people, but still be able to hang out with my closest friends and remain herself. That is the real Ashley Kerwin." I could hear her words ringing in my ears as I let her words sink in. I could see the expression on her face change, as she opened herself to me, she became soft spoken, and had a hopeful look in her eyes. I wish I had my camera with me, because I would love to take a picture of her looking that way, that remarkable.

"That's why I want to be a musician," she explained, "I want to use my music to help others, and touch people like I've been touched."

"Wow," I said speechless, "That's uh..wow," Can I sound more ridiculous? I thought wanting to kick myself. She's practically letting me read her like a diary, and the smartest thing I could say is wow.

"So, why don't you tell me about the real Craig," Ashley smiled.

"Okay, but if you don't mind I want to ask you this one question," I answered, "Why do you feel lonely?"

"Well, I don't know, it's not like I feel like I don't have friends," Ashley explained, "It's like I'm more I'm lonely relationship-wise. It's just that I see Ellie with Scott, and even though I don't like him sometimes, he knows how to treat a lady. He treats her like a princess, and then there's Emma with Sean, they can scream at each other in front of the school, but everyone knows they can't get enough of each other and they're back together like that. I don't know, I guess I'm just envious of what they have. No guy has ever treated me like that ever. They either treat me like crap, or treat me like nothing because they don't even notice me. That's why I'm lonely, I just want to finally experience how they feel, that love and affection." I looked at her and I could see her eyes glazing over, if only I could tell her how I really feel, maybe then I could give her what she wants.

"So, uh now can you tell me the real Craig?"Ashley smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh right," I smiled, "Uh, the real Craig is...a compassionate, sensitive, guy who wants a real family because he's never had one of his own. He wants to be a musician to be famous, but also to be heard and, he wants to find real love, but he's not sure if he knows what love is."

"I may not have a love, but I know what real love is," Ashley commented.

"Really?" I asked scooting so close to her, that my knee was touching her thigh, "Then please tell me what it is."

"Well," Ashley grinned looking up at me, "It's when your heart starts beating fast when you're around them. You guys can talk about anything, but sometimes you get tongue-tied around them because you're so captured by everything about them. It's when you can't help but smile everytime you see or think about them, and you count down the hours, minutes, and seconds until you see them. It's when you want to be around them constantly,and you make up ridiculous excuses just to be with them. That's what love is." I could see her smile grow wider as she focused on the inside of her glass, I knew this was my chance so I had to go for it. I then took my hand and placed it on her heart and smiled.

"Your hearts beating fast, does that mean you love me?" I asked smiling.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Ashley answered looking straight at me. She then took her hand and placed it on my heart.

"Your hearts beating fast too, does that mean you love me?" she questioned grinning too.

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do." I whispered looking deep in her eyes. I took her glass out of her hands, placed both our glasses down and kissed her. I could feel my ears explode, and my stomach do flipflops as we got closer and kissed more. I felt like I was floating on a cloud, and sprinting a never-ending 100 meter dash at the same time, with my heart beating even faster than before. We continued to kiss some more until she pushed me off her and stood up abruptly.

"What's wrong Ash?" I asked looking up at her. She began pacing the garage and her eyes were popping out like she was a deer caught in headlights.

"We shouldn't... we had too much to drink," Ashley said with her hand on her head, "We were drunk."

"Ashley, Welch's sparkling grape juice is non-alcoholic," I explained looking at her confused.

"Right, right," Ashley muttered rubbing her temple, "It's just, we shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" I asked confused, I thought they said she liked me?

"It's just that, you don't want me, you want Manny and we're just friends. There is nothing going on between us, and I'm just doing you a favor, and... I have to go," Ashley said quickly and bolted for the door leaving her acceptance paper and me in the garage.

**Ashley's POV**

"You did WHAT!" Ellie screeched from the phone.

"I told him, we should've never done that, and I left." I explained laying on my bed.

"I'm sorry Ash, but you're stupid, "Marco said more calm than Ellie.

"She's not stupid," Ellie sneered, "She's an idiot, a nitwit, a moron, A FOOL!"

"Okay, okay," I muttered, "I get your point."

"You really don't," Ellie heatedly said, "How could you be so dumb to walk out on the perfect opportunity for a great boyfriend."

"He doesn't like me though," I explained trying to get them to see my way.

"He freakin kissed you, what more do you need to convince you of how he feels!" Ellie screamed.

"But what about Manny?" I demanded, "The only reason we became friends is because I'm supposed to help him get her back."

"So," Marco said, "He obviously is over her, if he came on to you. What you need to do is go back there, apologize, and tell him how you feel."

"But.." I tried to say,but it was no use, I knew they were right. I had to go back there.

"Let me call you guys back," I smiled, "I have business to take care of."

"You had better," Ellie huffed still a little heated.

"Bye Ash, and good luck," Marco stated.

"Thanks," I answered, and walked over to Craig's house. I looked at my cell phone, and realized how late it was. He probably isn't even awake,but I had built so much confidence while I was walking, if I didn't go through with it, I could never forgive myself. I knocked on the door, and braced myself.

"Ash?" Craig questioned confused. From what it looked like, he hadn't gotten any sleep either.

"Can we talk?" I asked entering the garage.

"Sure, what about?" Craig said though I'm sure he knew what it was about.

"It's about what happened earlier tonight," I said looking at the floor, I was nervous but I wanted to get it over with. "I.."

"It's okay," Craig stated looking out the window, "I should've never done that. I guess I was just so lonely,and I really miss Manny. I should have never taken advantage of you like that. This is strictly business no strings attached. I mean, it's not like we like each other that way, right?"

"Right?" I choked out, trying to fight back the tears,as I felt all the confidence crumble. I'm such an idiot! I could've had him, something I've always wanted though have been hiding it. I really did like him, and I was starting to fall in love with him. The one chance I have to be with him, my thoughts go haywire and all of a sudden I'm thinking about him wanting to be with Manny. I just couldn't let him do something I thought he would regret later on. I guess Ellie was wrong, he doesn't like me like that.

"Here's your acceptance letter, when you left you forgot it," Craig explained giving it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered looking at the floor.

"Ash, are you okay?" He asked really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled, trying to hide the hurt in my voice as my eyes were having a battle as to when the tears would fall. Oh no, the tears were beginning to win, "I have to go. See you tommorow." Before he could respond, I rushed out of the garage and let the tears fall freely.

* * *

A/N: Wow! The review become nicer and nicer each time I get one. To all the people reviewing, and reading I really hope you enjoy! 


	7. Do we still have a chance?

Ch. 7: Do we still have a chance?

**Craig's POV**

It's been a week since the "thing" happened between Ashley and I, and since then it's been kind of strange. I can still remember that night like it was yesterday, the words exchanged, the thoughts going through my head, the kiss, the kiss...I could still feel her lips on mine,and the warm sensation I felt when it happened. I wanted to feel like that forever, I wanted to be with her forever but after what happened my confidence has been very low. After telling Jimmy, Sean and Emma what happened they gave me a long talk.

Flashback

"You two are just hopeless!" Sean sighed as he plopped onto my couch.

"What are you talking about?" I asked standing directly in front of the couch.

"What Sean's trying to say," Emma explained, "Is have you ever thought that what Ashley said, is what she thinks you feel?"

"Huh?" I asked completely lost.

"Ashley is trying to get you back together with Manny right?" Jimmy explained trying to help explain," so when you kissed her she didn't think that you felt that way about her. She thought that you only saw her as a friend and by kissing her, you weren't getting what you originally wanted, Manny." What is Jimmy a psychologist? When did he know so much about girls, and what they were thinking? I wasn't the only one confused, and baffled by Jimmy's knowledge, Sean was giving him a weird look too.

"Exactly!" Emma smiled, happy that someone understood, "And by you agreeing with what she said, and not telling her how you really feel, she's believes that you don't like her."

"So what do I do?" I asked helplessly.

"Find a way to tell her how you really feel," Emma responded patting me on the back.

End Flashback

I've been trying to do exactly what they told me, but it has been so hard. The words are hanging on the tip of my tongue but everytime I try to say it, something really random comes out. I mean, I've even complimented her shoelaces! I know, it's been pretty ridiculous. Manny's not making it easier either, even though I'm falling for Ashley, a part of me is still in love with Manny and she know it.She shamelessly flirts with me to make Ashley upset, and it ends up causing my feelings to jumble. Ash ends up getting pissed off, and I'm the peacemaker, keeping the two away from each other so they don't scratch each others eyes out. I sat in front of my locker, trying to sort out my feelings for both of the girls, when I heard two voices screaming and yelling. Usually, I would let this go, I wouldn't want to be caught by Mr.Raditch when something serious is going on, but the two voices sound oh so familiar that I couldn't let it go.

"Get off me loser!" one voice yelled.

"Shut up you tramp!" yelled the other. The two voices registered in my head as I ran down the hall to try and find the two. I turned the corner to find a huge crowd and inside, I could see a blur of two people slamming one another into lockers. One had dark brown almost black hair, and the other had brown hair, they continued fighting each other as I ran up to the crowd.

"Excuse me," I cried pushing through the crowd. As soon as I was in the middle, I saw Ashley punch Manny in the nose. The crowd gasped as Manny stumbled backwards.

"AHHH!" Manny screeched holding her nose, "I just got this done!" She ran towards Ashley and pummeled her down, wrapping her arms around Ashley and trying to choke her.

"That's enough!" I yelled, but they paid no attention to me, Ashley used both hands and pushed Manny off her causing Manny to fly into the lockers. Before Manny could regain strength, Ashley lunged at Manny beginning to choke her. I knew that my words weren't going to get them to stop so I pulled Ashley off Manny and held her back, and Spinner held Manny back. Both of them tried to break free from our grasps but we weren't budging. Manny's eyes were spewing fire as her nose began to bleed. Spinner let go of one of her hands to let her wipe it before it got onto her outfit but it was too late. Trickles of blood, splashed onto her white off-the-shoulder top.

"This shirt is a one of a kind Gucci!" Manny spat threw clenched teeth, "You'll pay for this!" She pushed Spinner off her, and stomped down the hall.

"Baby, wait!" Spinner cried and ran after her. I let go of Ashley, and she began to straighten up her t-shirt and her hair. We stood there in an awkward silence for a while.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking her over to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

"I'm fine, she didn't hurt me," Ashley remarked. Sure enough Ashley was right, there were a few scratches here and there, and handprints on her neck but other than that she wasn't hurt at all.

"I didn't know you could fight like that," I smiled as we began walking down the halls.

"I've taken a couple of self-defense classes," Ashley smiled back. We continued walking until we ran into a breathless Sean, with Emma, Ellie, Marco, Jimmy,and Scott.

"What happened?Did I miss it?" Sean panted.

"Yup," I answered, "Ash and Manny got into a fight."

"Physical?" Ellie curiously asked. Ashley and I both nodded.

"Aw man! I told you to hurry up Emma!" Sean cried.

"I was going as fast as I can!" Emma yelled back. Emma and Sean began arguing, as everyone else began asking all these questions.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked concerned.

"Who won?" Scott questioned.

"Did you mess her up?" Jimmy asked.

"Who started it?" Ellie wanted to know.

"One at a time!" Ashley answered, "Yes, I'm fine, I don't know who won, I guess I messed her up, and she started it."

"Well how does Manny look?" Sean asked after resolving his argument with Emma.

"Her nose is bleeding," Craig explained, "Ash punched her in the nose."

"No way!" Emma said shocked.

"Look for yourself," Craig pointed, "She's right there." All of our friends turned to see Manny rush down the hall with her group of friends. She had tissue under her nose, that had splashes of blood here and there,and the actual nose was swelling as it turned into a blue and purple color. Her hair was everywhere, and she had scrapes and bruises all over her body.

"Oh my gosh," Ellie giggled, "She looks like a bruised up barbie!" We all laughed at Ellie remark as we headed for our lockers, study hall was over and it was off to the last class of the day.

**Ashley's POV**

It's been a week since the "thing" happened between Craig and I, and since then it's been kind of awkward. I mean we're still good friends, and we still hang out but I'm beginning to notice things that we both seem do now. For instance, I catch Craig staring at me during class at least twice a day and then when I look at him he turns away quickly, like I didn't notice. I though, do the same thing to him.Or sometimes when he says he has to tell me something important, he gets all tongue-tied and then says something completely random or really stupid.

Flashback

"Hey Ash, can I talk to you real quick?" Craig asked nervously.We were all eating lunch on the picnic tables outside and from the corner of my eye, I noticed Jimmy and Sean give Craig an encouraging look, Emma give him a thumbs up, and Ellie and Marco smile excitedly. We walked away fromt the table but not too far that they couldn't hear what

"Sure," I answered oblivious. What was with everyone lately?

"Uh...I just want t-to say that.., uh" Craig stumbled, "that I like, uh..." Was he going to say what I think he was? I braced myself, hoping what I suspected was true.

"What?" I asked "Are you okay Craig?"

"Yeah uh.." Craig said looking at the floor, "I like...your shoelaces, there really nice." I could hear everybody at the table groan at what he said.

"Thanks, "I sighed, "let's go finish lunch." I took his hand, and we walked back over to the table full of glares, and scowls.

End of Flashback

Since what happened, I keep repeating the kiss in my head, but instead I give myself different reactions, they usually include me telling him how I really feel and us finally being together. I really want us to be together, but stupid Manny keeps getting in the way. She thinks she's the stuff because she's been with the whole basketball team excluding Jimmy, she doesn't realize that everyone thinks she's a slut. But that has changed. She tried to get in my face today, and I let her know what everyone thinks of her, she got all upset and tried to fight me. We ended up trying to kill each other until Craig and Spinner pulled us away.Now I'm not usually the fighting type, but I had so many feelings bottled inside me, and so much hatred and resentment towards her that I just wanted to beat the living daylights out of her. She has this thing, that drives Craig insane, I don't know what it is, but whenever Craig and I are around she does it just to piss me off. I don't get it, she has all these guys that are willing to do anything for her, but when someone else wants something that was hers, she has to get it back. She's like a stingy little six year old who doesn't share her toys with anyone. I sighed heavily as the last bell rang and I headed for my locker. As I began to pack up the things I needed for homework, I was stopped by Jimmy.

"Hey Ash," Jimmy smiled, he had a handful of colorful flyers in his hand.

"Hey Jimmy," I smiled back.

"I'm having a party tommorrow," he explained giving me a flyer, "and you are invited."

"Thanks," I responded reading over the flyer. I've heard of the parties Jimmy Brooks has had and they've been insane. His parties were always named the hottest party of the school year and I was invited! But for some reason I just didn't feel like going.

"No problem," Jimmy answered, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," I called watching him run down the hall to invite more people. I continued packing stuff in my bookbag when Ellie, Marco and Emma came up to me.

"So did you get a flyer?" Marco asked curiously. I showed them my flyer and continued packing my stuff.

"So are you going?" Ellie questioned.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Why not?" Emma demanded, "It's going to be the biggest party of the school year!"

"I'm not in the partying mood, and besides I have nothing to wear." I explained trying to make an excuse.

"We'll fix that problem," Marco smiled.

"Yeah, me, Ellie, and Marco will take you shopping for the party!" Emma squealed.

"How about a full-blown makeover!" Ellie beamed.

"That's a great idea!" Marco grinned, and they began formulating what they were going to do. They were so caught up, that they didn't realize that I didn't agree with anything.

"Um, I didn't agree to anything!" I cried breaking the trance they were in.

"Do you want to get with Craig?" Ellie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Well, when he sees how beautiful you really are, he'll go crazy!" Marco reassured.

"And it'll give you the perfect opportunity to make the first move," Emma encouraged.

"I don't know.." I mumbled. I was scared of how the makeover would turn out. What if I look really fake, and it looks nothing like me. I don't want to come off as something I'm not. But what if I look remarkable and Craig can't get enough of me! "Will I get a say in this?"

"Definitely!" Ellie smiled.

"Okay," I sighed, "Make me over." I closed my locker and followed them out of the school.

"Great! We'll start tomorrow, right after school. Meet us right in front of the school." Marco grinned

"I can have all the guys pick us up at my house" Emma beamed. We all finalized our plans at that very moment. We decided that right after school we would go to the mall, get everything we were going to need, and then get ready at Emma's house. I was on my way to walk to Craig's car, when Emma joined me. She was on her way to Sean's car.

"Have you ever worn stilettos?" Emma asked curiously.

"Uh, no." I said putting my books on the hood of Craig's car.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Emma smiled and continued walking towards Sean's car.


	8. The Party of the Century

Chapter 8: The Party of the Century

**Craig's POV**

As the radio blasted some of our favorite tunes, I drove steadily towards the Kerwin residence. "So, Ash excited about the party tomorrow?" I asked turning to her.

"Kinda," Ashley smiled. I looked at her like she was insane. This wasn't some regular party, this was a Jimmy Brook's party. Everybody knew about his parties, and everybody, wether they admitted it or not, wanted an invite. It not just Degrassi students who are going to be there, there are students from Bardell, Earl Grey, and Lake Park also. His parties are always voted the best parties of the school year, and usually a lot of drama happens there.I've seen people with pneumonia, or a horrible cold, suck it up and sneak out of the house just to go to his party. Getting invited to his party was the biggest compliment ever, and if you turned it down, or you weren't excited you were a fool!

"What do you mean kinda!" I exclaimed, "Don't you know his parties are..."

"The biggest parties of the year," she said finishing my sentence, "I know. I guess I am a little excited."

"What party?" Toby asked curiously.

"Jimmy's party." Ashley answered turning to her brother. Immediately his eyes widened.

"**You** were invited to Jimmy's party!" He cried emphasizing on the "you"

"Yeah I was," Ashley responded, "Why? You don't think I'm cool enough to be invited."

"No," Toby said bluntly. I couldn't help but laugh as Toby finished his response.

"Ha, ha very funny," Ashley smiled but glaring at her brother. We pulled up at her house and Toby bolted out of the car.

"Bye Craig!" He screamed as he ran to the door.

When he was out of eyesight I questioned, "Why does he always run off like that?"

"He doesn't want to miss any of those stupid Toonami shows," Ashley explained," He's really into anime."

"Oh," I said nodding. We sat in silence for a little while just looking straight ahead until she turned to me.

"Tomorrow, I don't need a ride home." Ashley told me. I began to wonder why she didn't want a ride from me. Does she not like hanging out with me? I thought we were getting along really well. Is she angry at me? She hasn't been talking much. The many assumptions were eating me up so I knew I had to ask her.

"Why?" I questioned looking back at her.

"I'm going somewhere after school with Emma, Ellie, and Marco." Ashley stated," and I'm getting ready for the party at Emma's house." I felt a wave of relief rush over me as she explained why she didn't need a ride.

"Oh, so does that mean I should pick you up from Emma's?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"So do you have a lot of homework?" I questioned trying to make conversation.

"No, not really. Tonight I'm focusing on finishing my songs for that contest." Ashley explained smiling.

"Oh yeah, when do you perform?" I said wanting to know.

"Next Saturday, at the Yorkville Theatre." She answered. She continued to explain to me what she had to do for the contest. She has to sing, one song she's written on her own, and has to cover a song from a musician. The judges then critique all the contestants and pick who they think is the best out of all of them. The person they pick is the person who they recommend to a producer.

"Cool, can friends come?" I grinned. I really wanted to see her perform, from what I remember from the Talent Show, she's really good. But I haven't heard her sing in a while, and I couldn't wait to hear what she was going to sing

"Yeah, I was gonna give you guys the information next week." She stated," That's what the $70 is for, if I don't win, I can still make a demo and send it to record producers."

"Don't worry," I beamed," I'm sure you're gonna win." We chatted some more for a little bit and then she began to gather her stuff

"Okay,well see you later," Ashley said opening the door.

"Okay, bye!" I smiled and watched her walk to her door. As I drive home, I begin to think of all the things that have happened this year. It's only a couple of months, but so much has happened in this short period of time. The split between Manny and I was like a domino affect. Us breaking up started so much drama and so many things to happen. If we didn't break up, I would have never made the plan, which would have never caused me to make the proposition with Ashley, which would have never revisited the rivalry between the two girls, which would have never made me fall in love with her, which would have never made me confused on how I feel, wether I love Ashley or Manny. I could feel my head spinning in circles as I pulled into the driveway. I turned off the car but I sat there for a little while. I just didn't know what to do anymore, all my friends are telling me that I should go for Ashley and leave Manny alone, but something inside me doesn't want to let go of what we had yet. But what I have with Ashley is something special, we have so many things in common, we can talk for hours, and we're comfortable being ourselves around each other. The two sides of my conscience had already picked sides as they argued back and forth in my head. Who was the better girl for me? Who do I love? I let the two questions reside in my head as I headed for the house.

**Ashley's POV**

After school on Friday (tomorrow)

I examined my look in the full-length mirror of Emma's bedroom, and had to admit that they did a good job. Today at school was nerve-wracking as I waited to get my "makeover." So many things ran through my head, but mostly it was if I was gonna end up looking like something I'm not. I wanted to look amazing, but still look like Ashley. When we got to the mall, I guess they already had an idea of what they wanted me to look like tonight because they picked out everything they needed really fast. Once we got the outfit, we rushed to Emma's house and I put the whole ensemble on to see if it was perfect. I have to say that I was a little skeptical about the things they picked out. I felt like 1) they wouldn't go that well together and 2)that I was going to look like a hooker. Luckily for me, it all came together perfectly and the outfit was a success. They picked out a very fitting, short-sleeve, white off-the-shoulder top that had a huge black-and-white faded picture of a guitar on it, to go with they picked a black pleated mini-skirt that said on the back "I luv rock stars!" in white bold lettters. The shirt came up kind of short, so it showed some bare midriff. We then picked a pair of open-toe white stilettos, and some white chandelier earrings to top it off. They wanted to get all of this make-up, but I prefer not to look to look like a clown so we just added a couple of items in. I still wore black eyeliner, and black mascara,but they added in a soft brown eyeshadow that was close to close to my tanned skin but dark enough to bring out my eyes, and I wore clear lipgloss. For the hair, they decided to put it in soft waves, but keep my bang straight.

"Ash, can we come in now!" Ellie yelled from the upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm all dressed!" I called. The door quickly opened and the three bolted down the stairs to see how I looked. After doing my hair and make-up, I made them leave so I could change, they haven't seen the full outfit, and were in great anticipation. When they were halfway down, I turned towards the stairs so they could have a good look. Once they got downstairs, Ellie gasped, Marco grinned from ear to ear, and Emma squealed in delight. I'm guessing they like how I look.

"Ash, you look fantastic!" Emma giggled and hugged me. Emma was wearing a baby blue juice tube dress, a pair of open-toe baby blue stilettos, and silver hoop earrings. Her hair was straightened to perfection, but covered with a baby blue flat cap (hat like Manny wore in "Bark at the Moon").

"Yeah, Craig's gonna be drooling once he sees you!" Marco smiled. Marco was wearing a red tee, with a pair of light jeans, and some white sneakers.

"Ash, you look amazing, I'm so excited!" Ellie beamed and gave me a hug too. Ellie was wearing a black and red plaid mini-skirt, with a black wifebeater and a red long-sleeve mesh top on the top of it. Her hair was straight down, and she wore her black combat boots with fishnet stockings. I smiled as all of my friends complimented me on how I looked, but inside I was a nervous wreck. I wanted everything to go perfect, and I knew that today was the day that I was gonna make the first move on Craig. All I needed was a little more time to build up my confidence and I could do it.

"Ding, Dong!" I heard the sound of the doorbell, and Emma's mom walking towards the door and my stomach dropped.

"You guys, there here!" Mrs. Simpson yelled as she opened the basement door.

"We're coming!" Emma yelled picking up all that she needed, "Is everyone ready?" Ellie, and Marco nodded but I kind of froze where I was. Emma saw the fear in my eyes and walked up to me. "Hey, don't be afraid, It's just Craig. You two have been talking, and getting along just great. We all think it's time that you two seal the deal and become an official couple. Now go upstairs and get your man!" She slapped me on the back, picked up her stuff and led the way as we headed up the stairs. As we walked up the stairs, I knew Emma was right. Craig and I were getting along really well and it was time I built up my confidence and go for it. When we got to the top of the stairs, Emma opened the door and we all piled out of the staircase. Standing by the doorway of the house was Sean, Scott, and Craig all in their party attire. Ellie and Marco were standing in front of me for a while so Craig could not see me at all.

"Is Ashley here?" He asked curiously looking around for me.

"She's right here," Ellie smiled and her and Marco stepped out of the way to reveal me. As soon as Craig got a full view of me, his expression was stunned. He continued to look me up and down as I stood there awkwardly.

"Hey Craig," I smiled walking up to him.

"H-Hey Ashley," Craig stammered, "You look incredible,"

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Are we ready to go?" Marco asked as Ellie walked over to Scott, and Emma to Sean. Craig continued staring at me not paying attention to anything else going on.

"Yeah," Sean said and we headed out Emma's house. We all piled into Scott's Lincoln Navigator because that was the only car any of us owned with enough room for all of us. On our way to the party, we listened to some of Scott's CD's and I could feel my confidence building as we got closer to Jimmy's house. Through the ride, I could feel Craig's gaze on me. From time to time I would catch his gaze, look back at him and smile, other times I would pretend I didn't notice. The car ride was so much fun as we laughed and talked the whole way. We arrived to Jimmy's party half-an-hour after it started, so the party was pretty livened up by now. As we exited Scott's car, Craig came and put his arm around me.

"Did I mention how incredible you look tonight?" Craig whispered into my ear.

"Yes," I giggled. This was going just the way I wanted! I thought to myself.Craig couldn't get enough of me, and keeps flirting with me.If everything goes right, by the end of the night, Craig and I will be official. We walked into Jimmy's house, and sure enough the party was in full swing. There were people everywhere; talking, dancing, eating, drinking, or just hanging out. The music was loud, and the bass shaked the house as the rented DJ spinned in a corner of the living room. We walked in a little more and found Jimmy talking to some people by the wall.

"Hey you guys made it!" Jimmy yelled over the music.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Craig screamed back. We all nodded in agreement to Craig's comment.

"Ashley, you look great!" Jimmy smiled eyeing my look.

"Thanks!" I cried over the music.

"I'm going to go get something to drink!" Emma yelled.

"Me too!" Sean said and followed her towards the punch table.

"I've got to go handle some business, I'll be right back!" Jimmy exclaimed and walked away.

"Dylan told me he'd meet me here!" Marco said, "I'm going to go look for him."

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Ellie wailed.

"I know where it is, follow me!" Scott answered and led her to the bathroom. Now it was just Craig and I. I stood there and I didn't know what to do, or say. Sure, I still had that built up confidence, but I just couldn't think of anything to do. Right on time, the music changed and the DJ started playing "Move ya body," by Nina Sky. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Craig, do you want to dance?" I hollered looking over at him.

"Sure!" Craig screamed back. I took his hand, smiled, and led him to the dance floor which was the living room. We began to dance, and things were going great, for a while. But as things kept going I realized I needed to get his attention better, and make him think I was irresistible. The song finished and they began playing "Get busy" by Sean Paul. As the song began, I got closer and closer to him, we were so close that I could hear his heart beating, it began to get faster as he realized what I was doing. I then, turned around, and rubbed up against him, my back against his chest, and I used the best moves I knew on him. I wasn't a great dancer like Ciara or anything, but I did have rhythm.

"I didn't know you could dance like this," Craig said breathlessly in my ear.

"Then I guess there's just some things you don't know about me." I answered not moving from where I was. Though I couldn't see his reaction, I could feel his smile on my neck and that made me smile. He then gently put his arm around my waist and we continued to dance. After the song was over, we continued to dance to some more songs like "Don't phunk with my heart" by Black Eyed Peas, "Lose Control" by Missy Elliot and Ciara, and "Just a little bit" by 50 Cent. My legs began to cramp up, and the dance floor was getting crowded, but I didn't want to move from the position I was in. I could feel Craig's breath on my neck, and the hairs on it stood up, I still had his arm wrapped securely but gently around my waist and I wanted it to be like that forever, but my legs couldn't hold up forever and I was really getting thirsty.

"I'm gonna get myself a drink, do you want one?" I beamed turning to him.

"No I'm good," Craig answered," But hurry back. I was hoping we could still dance." Inside I felt like fireworks were going off in my head, my body wanted to do backflips I was so ecstatic. Now I knew, once I get him the drink, it would be the perfect time to tell him how I feel. His focus was solely on me, and all I had to do was get him somewhere alone, and we'd get together.

"Definitely, I'll be right back," I smiled trying to keep my cool. As I headed for the punch bowl, I could feel stares from people I knew and didn't know. I though, ignored them all. I was on cloud nine, and nothing was going to ruin tonight. Nothing. Once I got to the punch bowl, I turned back to him, and smiled. He smiled back and waited for me, I then began to fill my cup.

"Hey," Ellie giggled rushing over to me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"I saw you two dancing out there," Ellie beamed, "When'd you learn how to dance like that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just already knew." I answered picking up the my cup and taking a sip.

"So have you talked to him yet?" She asked curiously.

"No not yet, but I'm planning on doing it right now," I responded excitedly.

"Good luck!" She said.

"Thanks," I stated and turned towards where Craig was standing. But this time, he wasn't there. In fact I didn't see him on the dance floor at all.

"Where's Craig?" I questioned confused as I streched my neck over the crowd.

**Craig's POV**

I stood there watching Ashley fill her glass and talk to Ellie. I was having a great time with Ashley; she looked amazing, and she was a great dancer. As I stood and waited on the dance floor, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see none other than Manny.

"Hey Craig," Manny smiled. Manny was wearing an orange halter top, a jean mini skirt, and some orange pumps. Her hair was straight and in a ponytail, she wore a pair of orange hoops, and a matching orange gauze on her nose.

"Hey," I said back to her. "Where's Spinner?" I really didn't have much to say, I was hoping that Ashley didn't pop out of nowhere and get the wrong idea.

"Never mind Spinner, can I talk to you real quick?" Manny asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I answered.

"Could we go somewhere a little more quiet?" She begged looking up at me. I pondered her question for a little bit. I didn't want to just leave Ashley there, but on the other hand, Manny might have something really important to say.

"Uh, sure why not," I hollered over the music and she led me off the dance floor. I followed her as she took me down the hallway to Jimmy's guest room. She turned on the lights, sat on the bed, and patted the seat next to her signaling me to sit down.

"Craig, our breakup not too long ago was really rough," Manny started.

"I know," I muttered looking at the ground.

"I said a lot of things that I didn't mean," Manny continued. I had a feeling of where she was going and I could feel my palms getting sweaty.

"And I know that you've already moved on with Ashley." Manny stated spitting out the word Ashley like it was the most vulgar word on the planet. I wanted to say something, but my throat was getting really dry. I wanted this to happen, but I didn't want this to happen at the same time.

"What I'm trying to say is, I think we should get back together, I mean I really miss you," Manny smiled gazing into my eyes. I let her words hit me and I didn't know what to do or say.I was speechless. I've wanted her to say this since we broke up, but I was starting to feel something strong for Ashley, something special.

"What about Spinner, and Ashley," I asked regaining my voice.

"Who cares about Spinner," Manny said swatting her hand like he was a fly, "and I know you don't love Ashley more than me right?" Manny's question lingered in my head as I thought hard. Ashley keeps saying that it's "strictly business" between us, but she continues to flirt with me. I don't know if she feels the same way about me, as I feel about her. I know all my friends keep saying so but should I really believe them?I mean, isn't she only in this for the $70? And even though I feel something for Ashley, I still have that feeling for Manny.

"No," I answered after thinking about it a long time. Manny beamed, wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

**Ashley's POV**

"I don't see him anywhere," Ellie said looking through the crowd also.

"I'm gonna go look for him, okay?" I stated to Ellie and began pushing my way through the crowd with my full drink in my hand. I didn't understand how he suddenly disappeared. Things were going according to plan, and we were having fun, he even told me to hurry back. Maybe he found somewhere quiet for us to be alone. This is even more perfect! I smiled pushing through the mobs. If I find him in an empty room, I can tell him how I feel in quiet. Through the crowd, I could see all my friends; Marco talking to Dylan, Emma dancing with Sean, Ellie walking over to Scott, and Jimmy chatting with some of his guests. I was having so much fun at the party, it was turning out to be the best night of my life! All I needed to do was find where Craig was. I was surprised that I got through the crowd without spilling my drink. Once I got out of the crowd, I began checking rooms, I checked the dining room first but he wasn't there. I walked around some more, passing guys who continued to cat-call at me. I heard the words "Hey sexy," or "What's your name?" at least a dozen times. After walking through one part of the house I found a hallway with three rooms. I slowly walked down the hallway, afraid of barging in on something I didn't want to see. While I was walking, I saw Paige and Hazel standing and chatting by one of the doors. I knew we weren't friends, but I really needed to know where he was, so I decided to ask them.

"Have you guys seen Craig?" I questioned the two. As soon as I asked the question, there faces began to break into smirks. I didn't understand what was so funny, all I asked was a simple question.

"I think he's in this room," Paige smirked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's in this room." Hazel sneered.

"Thanks," I smiled. So he did find a quiet place for us! I thought. But from the evil looks on those two, I was beginning to think something bad was going to happen. I opened the door to the room, and gasped in disgust and horror.

"Ashley!" Craig cried pushing Manny off him, "I can explain..." But I didn't want to hear it. I just walked in to Manny and Craig making out! I couldn't believe it. Now I knew why Paige and Hazel were smirking, they couldn't wait to see me walk into them. I could hear the two laughing behind me, as I pushed past them and away from what I just saw.

" Ashley! Ashley wait!" Craig screamed trying to catch up to me. I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to pour at any moment, but I had a rage and anger that was boiling inside me. I wanted to cry, and punch him at the same time. I could hear him continuously call my name as I headed for the front door. Luckily, the dance floor was starting to clear up so I didn't have to push through millions of people. I was right in the middle of the dance floor when he grabbed my arm, and spun me around.

"Ashley, please let me explain." Craig smiled. What the heck is he smiling for? I couldn't believe that he could just look at me after that and just smile! I couldn't believe that I fell in love with him. I was so upset, I didn't know what to do. So I took my drink and threw it at him. The DJ immediately stopped the music and all eyes were focused on the engraged me, and the soaked Craig.

"Screw you!" I spat and bolted for the door before he could catch me again.Walking through all the people, I could hear them hiss and whisper about what just happened. The tears that were threatening me before, were now overtaking my face as they poured at remarkable speed. I didn't know if I was hallucinating or not, but I heard what seemed like two pairs of feet following me.

"Ashley!" one called out.

"Ash!" called the other. I continued walking not wanting to be bothered, but they caught up to me.

"What do you want?" I choked out through my tears. I just wanted to go home, I didn't want to be here, or around these people anymore.

"We saw what happened," Emma said, "Are you okay?"

"He is such an idiot," Ellie spewed.

"No, I'm the idiot. For listening to you guys tell me that he likes me, and bringing my hopes up when we all knew it was a lie!" I wailed and stormed off before they could say any more. I walked a few blocks until I spotted a cab.

"Rough night?" He asked through the rearview mirror. I nodded to answer his question and let the tears flow faster as he drove me home.

**Craig's POV**

I followed her as she stormed down the hallway to the front of the house. I didn't know how to explain to her the situation; what just happened between Manny and I but by the look on her face, I knew that I had to.

"Ashley! Ashley wait!" I called as I began to quicken my pace. I needed her to hear me out, becuase she looked shocked from what she saw. Is she acting? She always said she was a good actress. Maybe that's it, maybe she didn't want Manny to know that she didn't care so she made herself look angry. What a genius! I continued following her though, because we had to make it look as real as possible. Once we got in the middle of the dance floor, I was close enough to her so I spun her around.

"Ashley, let me explain," I smiled. I was trying to look as serious as possible, but her acting was really good it was making me laugh. As soon as I looked at her face though, I knew something was wrong. She looked genuinely pissed off. Her eyes were glazed, ready to cry, but they also had fire and anger spewing at me. She took her red punch and threw it at me and my shirt. I was soaked! The music immediately stopped, and everyone starting looking at us. I didn't know what to do! I was beginning to feel like she really was angry at me, and sorry that she caught Manny and I like that.

"Screw you!" Ashley spat and bolted for the door. I let her words sink in, and it felt like she just slapped me in the face. I looked around the room, not sure of what to do as everyone began whispering, and talking about what just happened. I met eye contact with Emma and Ellie who were standing by the wall. The two gave me the most dirtiest look and ran off after Ashley. Manny came behind me, wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on Craig, you don't need that loser," Manny said to me. I kept my gaze at the front door, and didn't move. I felt like I had just made my biggest mistake, and that I was the dumbest guy in the world.


End file.
